Peddie: Is it true love or false hope?
by DeadGothicAngel
Summary: Patricia and Eddie have only just met, can someone fall for the other in so little time? Will Eddie get patricia's guard down and find out her secret? Or will Patricia find out why Eddie is really here?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Patricia isn't any ordinary girl, she may live in an ordinary village with little friends, but she never thought true love could come her way,

But it did.

Eddie Miller, Lives In America but is coming down to washington DC to stay with his father for the summer,

He was only supposed to be here to make a few friends and spend time with his

father, will that change?

_(It's set in washington DC, where Patricia's parents own a small Cafe)_

**Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1:_

_**Patricia's POV:**_

The Café was really busy today, I was rushed off my feet, Everywhere I go someone is always there shouting for a waitress, Really wish Piper would get here soon (_Piper is my Twin Sister)._

"Oi.. Trix. Aiden shouted over, while waving his hands in the air."

"Ok, Aiden, this is NOT a circus you can sit down. I said rolling my eyes"

"Are you ordering something or just here to bother me?" I sighed

"Both, Well.. Kinda, This is Edison Miller, He's from America" Aidan Boated

"Eddie, It's Eddie" The blond haired guy said frustratedly

"Hi" He Smiled

"Hi" I replied

"So what can I get you?" I said annoyed

"Ohh, Pushy, Trix" He laughed

"Stop calling me that" I answered

"That's not going to happen? Anyway changing the subjects, How you holding up? He said Nervously

"I'm fine" I lied, pulling a false smile

"Ok, That's good, We'll have 4 cokes" He smiled

"Is that it?! You made me stand here for like 10 minutes for cokes" I said Frustrated

"Yes.. Yes we did" He laughed

"I'll bring them over" I said walking away

Before I was out of reach he shouted "We'll be here"

After taking the cokes to the table and being there for another 10 minutes of my life, I decided to go on a brake (_Aidan is my best friend)_.

All of a sudden the door flung open and almost hit me!

"What the hell?!" I yelled

"Sorry, I didn't see you there" He said

"Oh, Yeah really?!" I sniggered

"What are you doing out here, this is for employees only" I said

"I know" He answered

"You still didn't answer my question, What are you doing here?!" I almost shouted

"Keep your head on, Yaker. I now work here, your sister hired me" He replied

"What?! And what did you just call me?!" I replied angrily

"I work here and I called you yaker because you never stop yacking" He laughed

"Shut it, Slimeball. Plus I don't yack!"

Then I pushed him out of the way and stormed to the kitchen.

"Piper" I yelled

"What Patricia" She replied

"Why did you hire HIM!" I said

"Who... Oh, you mean Eddie?" She smiled

"Cute right"

"No.. Not cute, Annoying!" I replied annoyed

"Oh and By the way, You're the one who's going to be training him" She giggled

"What?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs

"You heard me." She shouted back

"This is not my Day!" I said to myself while off to find Eddie

_**Eddie's POV:**_

I was sat on a stool waiting for someone to come and train me, when a red head girl called Particia stormed right to me.

"Right, Slimeball, I'm only going to say this 'once' after that you are on your own" She said

"Yes sir" I replied like a soldier

She just rolled her eyes at me, NOT a good start Eddie.

"OK. Soo, here are your first customers, what you are going to do is: ask them a table for how many, get them their menus, then take then to their tables." She ordered

"Easy" I replied Happily

"Hello, I'm Eddie and I will be you sever, what can I get you?" I said while they where looking through their orders.

"Hello, Eddie, I'm Lila!" This girl with long brown hair and bright blue eyes said to me.

" Hi.. Lila" I replied Trying not to drool over her beauty.

"Oi, Sir!" A little boy growled at me

"Can I help?" I replied

"Where are the colouring books?" He asked in a 'Duh' tone

"The what?" I replied confused

"The colouring books, your supposed to give to the children when they walk in!" He said in another 'Duh' tone.

"Oh, Right! I'll just get them for you.." I said

As I walked back to where Patrcia was smiling obviously at me failing.

"You didn't tell me about the colouring books?!" I said

"Isn't it obvious doofus." She replied laughing

I picked up a coulering book and was walking away.

"Uh,.. Eddie" Patrica Called

"Yes, Yacker." I replied

"Crayons?" She smiled

I then ran back my face as red as a tomato at my stupidity, collecting the crayons and passing them to the young boy, Before leaving towards the kitchen to deliver the orders.

**I DO NOT OWN ANY, HOUSE OF ANUBIS OR CHARICTORS, JUST THE STORY LINE.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:_

_**Eddies POV:**_

This is my second day at work and I didn't get any sleep last night, all I could do was thing about Lila, Is that weird? I nearly know her. I have so many questions like 'Am I falling for her? Or her beauty? These all remain unanswered to me.

As I arrive at the Diner Lila was sat outside on her Ipod, I started feeling very nervous.

"Hello Lila" I said nervesly

"Oh, Hey Eddie" She said joyfully

"How are you?" She asked

"I'm good thanks" I replied

"Erm.. Lila? I w-was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me?" I stuttered

Lila's face lit up and she smiled showing her pearly white teeth.

"Eddie, I'd love to" She replied Joyfully

"Great, I'll pick you up at 8" I smiled walking into the café

"See you then" she replied almost bouncing.

_**Patricia's POV:**_

Piper came to see me this morning, apparently James (_Her Bestfriend) _Like me, in some ways we are compatible but others we are not. Well.. I have to admit I have liked him for a while but I'd never admit it to him.

"So.. Patricia? Are you going to say YES?!" Piper jumped on my bed

"Say yes? To who?" I was utterly confused

"You know silly, James!" She beamed

"And.. Why would I say yes to him for no apparent reason" I asked still confused

"He's going to ask you out!" Piper Than realized what she had said.

"WHAT?!" I jumped of my bed with excitement

I've been waiting for this moment for ages, Oh, GREAT! I sound like Amber, James is a black haired boy that I've know my whole life, I just NEVER though he would ask me out.

"I shouldn't have told you that but Oh well.." Piper said

"He'll be at the café, this morning." She said

"Really?! I'm going to the café!" at that second I rushed out of the door towards the café.

I arrived at the diner to see Aidan and James, My heart was going 100 to the dozen, I couldn't believe it... I really don't sound like myself.

"Wassup, Trix" Aiden Shouted

"You look flushed"

"Well you would know and thanks." I playfully punched him in the arm

"Hi James." I said Smiling

"Hey Patricia" He smiled

"Patricia? Can we talk" He asked Nervously

"Sure." I answered quicker than I expected

Me and James then walked to the other end of the Café, out of Aidan's reach but he was smiling at me like a Chester cat, so I knew he knew.

"I'm not very good at these, like situations" He looked down at the floor.

"Spit it out" I said back to my normal self I think.

"Hold your horses, Missy" He joked – We both laughed

"I was wondering, I-If you would like to go on a date with me? Tonight?" My face beamed with delight.

"I would be delighted to" I said Slowly trying not to sound too desperate

"Great I'll pick you up at 8 then?" He Asked

"Sure, I'll see you then" I walked back to Aidan with James and a big smile plastered on my face.

"So he asked you then?!" Aidan asked

"Asked me what?!" I teased

"You know what?" He smiled at me

"Well.. in that case yes he did." I beamed

"And you said" He asked

"What's with the 20 questions" I replied

"Stop Dodging the question" He replied

"Fine! I said Yes" I said in delight

That's When Eddie came through the door.

"Said yes to what?" He asked curiously

"Non of your business Slimeball." I replied with udder disgust in my voice.

"Fine, Fine, Yacker" He replied with a smirk on his face.

"Well.. We will leave you be, Trix" Aidan said about to leave.

"See you tonight Patricia" James Said

"Oh and Trix, James be GOOD or Else!" Aidan said in a joking tone

"OR else what" Me and James said at the same time

"I'm not sure yet, give me time to think of the answerer" He replied with a huge smile.

"Ok, Ok, Get going you too" I said Oushing them out the door Jokingly

That's when Piper rushed through the door, looking like what I did before, I think. Well.. we are twins.

"Are you OK?" I asked concerned

"I hate running, So much" She said Breathless

"Me too" I replied

Eddies just laughed at us.

"So did he ask you?" she asked

"Ask me what" I pretended to play dumb

"Don't act dim, You know what? What did you say? Where you are you's going? What time? Can I help you choose your outfit?" She said eargly

"What with you and Aidan and all these questions?" I replied Confused

"On that note, He did, I said Yes, I don't Know, He's collecting me at 8, yes you can help" I replied a smile growing on my face.

"AHH! YES!" She screamed running up to me and hugging me.

"Ok, I like to breath you know?" I replied trying to get air.

"Your going on a date?" Eddie asked confused

"Nothing to do with you Slimeball" I replied

"Yes, she IS" Piper boated

"Piper" I stared at her

"What?" She replied

"Oh?" She made an 'o' with her mouth

"Yeah, Oh" I replied.

"Awkward" Eddie replied while walking away.

**HOW WILL THESE DATES GO?!**

**CAN PATRICIA BE FALLING FOR A GUY?**

**WILL IT LAST?**

**ALL TO BE REVIELD.**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3:_

_**Eddie's POV:**_

It's 7:30 and I'm almost ready to go and collect Lila, I'm a nervous wreck, I'm going to take her to the movies to watch a romance film, personally HATE them, I like horrors but Lila seems more of a romance/chick flick kind of girl, So I can bare it.

_**Patricia's POV:**_

It's nearly 7:50 and I'm almost done, I've been getting ready for almost 3 hours, Piper is helping me of course, I'm wearing a black dress with rips in it, patterned tights and biker boots. Piper on the other hand is going my hair, I have no Idea what she doing with it, after she curled it she has been fiddling around with it for almost ans hour! How does so do it?!

"There!" She beamed with excitement

I looked in our wall mirror and I looked so different.

"Wow!" I said Amazed

"I know, you look gorgeous" She jumped up and down clapping her hands

"OK, OK, Piper... your Killing me" I said Jokingly

"Too much excitement" I said

"Sorry" She smiled

"I'm just so happy for you, your very, FIRST DATE" She beamed

That's when the door bell rang, James, I started getting butterfly's in my stomach.

Piper pulled me down stairs.

"Come on." She said

"I'm coming" I replied while being pulled down the stairs.

I then Opened the door, to revile James, wearing Black ripped jeans, a Black veil brides top and a leather jacket.

"Wow, Patricia" He said, His eyes nearly popping out of his head

"You look, Amazing" He smiled

I gave a shy laugh

"Thankyou" I replied

"Ready" He Asked

"Yeah" I replied

That's when we got in his car and drove to who knows where?

_**Eddie's POV:**_

I Arrived at Lila's, Door, Knocking twice, then she answered.

She is wearing a light blue cut dress to her knees sandals and her hair is wavy.

"Lila, You look stunning" I smiled Looking her up and down

"Thank you" She replied proudly.

"As you look handsome" She blushed

"Thakyou, Are you ready?!" I asked

"Yes" She replied

That's when we started walking towards 'Rock & Roll Restaurant', I felt the movie was way to cheesy, so this was my Plan 'B' lets hope it's OK.

_**Patricia's POV:**_

After 20 minutes in the car we arrived at 'Rock & Roll Restaurant'

"Man, I love this place" I said while James helped me out the car.

"I though you would, since I do too." He beamed

We walked in holding hand, after being seated at a table we started talking about our intrest, we have a lot in common, weird right?

"So what's your favourite band?" He asked

"Errm, I'd have to say Sick Puppies" I replied after taking a sip of my water

"How about you?" I asked

"I like them but my favourite band would be Black veil bride." He replied

"Never" I replied jokingly.

We laughed for a while, everything was going great until...

_**Eddie's POV:**_

We Arrived at 'Rock & Roll Restaurant'.

"Here we are." I Said Nervously

"Where going here?!" She asked kind'of disgusted

Oh, Great! Why didn't I just go with plan 'A'!?

"You don't like it?" I asked nervous

"It wouldn't be my first choice.. But never mind, Come on" She said pulling me in.

After a 5 minute wait we where seated, but you'd never guess by who.

PATRICIA!

_**Patricia's POV:**_

EDDIE!

Well this is going to be fun.

"Oh, Hello, Lila, Eddie" James said to the people sitting right next to us

"Hello James, Yacker" Eddie said

I just smiled and looked at my water, disappointed.

Could this get any worse...

"So Yacker, this is your date? Huh" Eddie replied

"Yeah, what's it do with you?" I sneered

"I was just making small talk" He said

"Well, Don't weasel" I replied Angrily

"OK" He replied, before turning away and carrying on his date with Lila, HATE HER!

The time flew by, I had so much fun, even if Eddie and Lila, where there. The night, ended quickly and James drove me home, before saying goodnight and kissing me n the cheek.

As I was walking towards my house, I heard Eddie shouting my name.

"Yacker" He shouted

I stopped, "What Eddie?" I sighed

"Are you OK?" He asked concerned

"Yes, Why wouldn't I be" I answered annoyed

That's when I rubbed the side of my arm because I was cold.

"P-patricia? What are they?" He asked Concerned

I Then hid my wrist.

"They are nothing, non of your business" I said shyly

"Patricia?! That's not nothing!" He said

"I was just in that sort of place, OK?" I almost shouted

"You know I'm always here, if you know wanna talk?" He said

"I don't need the judgement, Eddie!" I replied

"I'm not judging you, Yacker!" He said

"1, You don't know me! 2, You don't know me!" I shouted while running in the house, tears streaming down my face.

**WELL..WELL, WHAT A TURN OF EVENTS,**

**WILL EDDIE GET TO KNOW THE REAL PATRICA?**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4:_

_**Patricia's POV:**_

I'm just going to avoid Eddie today, hopefully he won't bring up last night, I can't tell him, I barely know him. I should have wore my jacket to keep them covered, I'm so stupid! Ugh!

Thankfully, Piper already left so I can walk on my own towards the Café and think about what might happen...

_**Eddie's POV:**_

I couldn't stop thinking about last night, not the date, as that did NOT go very well but Patricia, what she'd done, I'm not judging, I just want to know why? Why she would harm herself like that? Is there even a reason? All these unanswered questions AGAIN! But I'm going to try and get them answered.

_**Patricia's POV:**_

I walked into the cafe and saw 2 groups Aidan, James and the others and Lila and her annoying friends, UGH! I decided to go towards Aidan and James.

"Hey Guys" I said Sitting Down next to James

"Hey" They replied

"Hey Trix" Aidan Replied

"Hey, Patricia." James smiled kissing me on the cheek.

"Well I'm guessing it went well" Aidan said looking at us

I just smiled

"Yes...Yes it did" James Replied

That's when Eddie walked into the café and looked at me, before heading towards Lila.

_**Eddie's POV:**_

Walking into the Café I saw Patricia, she was with Aidan and them, but Lila was on a different table so I headed towards her.

"Hey" I said to her

"Eddie" She replied

"Yeah" I answered

"I had a good time last night but... I don't think we are going to get anywhere, sorry" she said before walking out with her click..

She just broke up with me right, WOW she did, I should be feeling hurt but I don't I just feel nothing, is this right?

I then saw Patricia going into the kitchen, So I followed her, when I walked through the door I grabbed her arm and pulled her into the closet, locking it.

"Eddie! What" She looked at me shocked

"Sorry, But we need to talk!" I said

"No 'WE' don't" she said

"Yes we do! We can argue till the sun goes down but your not going anywhere unsless you answere my questions." I said

"Fine!" She gave in sighing

"I want to know why?" I asked

"Why what?" She replied confused

"Why you did it?" I asked

"Did what?" She replied

"Harm yourself?" I asked Slowly

"Like I said before, I was in that 'sort' of place" She replied looking at the floor.

"That's not an answer" I replied

"Yes it is!" she replied angrily

"OK, fine it is!" I gave in

"Then what sort of place was it?" I asked

"A dark one" She said

"How did you get there?" I asked curiously

"That's non of your business weasel!" She shouted

"Their you go again" I said

"What?" She replied

"Putting your guard up, Not letting any one in." I said

"That's because I don't know you!" She said

"Well.. What do you want to know?" I asked

"Nothing." She replied

"Fine, Well that means I can ask you questions!" I replied

"No it doesn't" she snared

"Fine, but I'm still going to so you might as well answer them." I said seriously

"Fine, I'll tell you everything but you tell no one, OK!?" She said

"I won't, Our little secret" I said all girl'y

"Shut up." She replied rolling her eyes

"When you're ready?" I said trying not to push her

"Errm.. Well.. the reason I started harming myself was because my dad's friend when I was 9 took me to his office and said he was going to play with some toys, that wasn't the case. He started to kiss me, I screamed and screamed but my dad had gone out." She started to shake

"Patricia, I'm so sorry, did he do anything else to you?" I asked ashamed of the person who could do something so, discussing!

"No luckily he didn't and now you see why I'm afraid to let people in or touch me" She said tears streaming down her face.

"Does you parents know?" I asked her

"No" She replied

"Why didn't you tell them?" I asked

"Because thy wouldn't believe me, he's still a family friend..." She replied

I moved forward and placed my arms around her, trying to comfort her, while she was crying into my shirt.

That's when Lila walked in...

**WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT?**

**ANY SUGGESTIONS?**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5:_

_**Eddie's POV:**_

"What is going on HERE!" Lila shouted

I swiftly moved away from Patricia as she wiped her eyes

"I-I was just comforting her." I stuttered

"Ha, Yeah right!" Lila didn't look amused

"So how long has this been going on for then?!" she screamed

"You mean me and him?" Particia asked confused

"No you and the broom!" she replied I laughed

"Don't get cockey with me! Plus we are not dating, you idiot!" Patricia screamed back

"Yeah right, your like the village whore!" Lila Smiled

"You Little..." Patricia lunged for Lila but I stooped her on the way

"Get off me weasel!" she started hitting me

"No, Stop Moving" I shouted back

That's when Aidan and James cam through.

"What's going on.." Aidan asked shocked

"Get off me Patricia" Shouted and tried to wiggle out of my arms

"Let her go man!" James said wrestling with me, I finally let go of Patricia and she lunged for Lila, they where rolling on the floor screaming at each other.

"That's why I was holding her back, Idiot!" I shouted at James

"Not my fault!" he said back

"Er, yes it is!" I said in a 'Duh' tone.

That's when I got hold of Patricia and Aidan had Lila.

"I swear to god, I'm going to hurt you!" Patricia shouted

I've never seen this side of Patricia, I kind of like it. Feisty.

"Oh, yeah or what?! Everyone here knows you one, Even James." She screamed

"Oh really, I'm not the one who takes of my kit in front of strange am I!" Patricia screamed back

"In that case, James doesn't like you, he asked you out as a bet, poor patty, never going to be loved" Lila smirked.

Patricia stopped wriggling as she heard what Lila said.

"What?!" Patricia Sniffled

"You heard!" Lila replied

"Is it true?" Patricia asked James.

James nodded his head.

"Let go of me Eddie!" Patricia Said

"NO!" I commanded back

"EDDIE, LET GO OF ME! I MEAN IT" she screamed with anger and hurt in her voice.

That's when I decided to let her go. She walked up to James and slapped him, then along to Lila and punched her one in the noes before running away.

_**Patricia's POV:**_

My heart felt like it had just been drained, I was running somewhere but I wasn't sure where, It was like I had no control of my legs and they just kept running, not going anywhere particular.

_**Eddie's POV:**_

I followed after patricia but after about a mile up the road I lost her, I think this just broke her. I mean after everything she just told me and now this happening, I do the same as well.

After hours of trying to find Patricia I called Piper.

"Piper, Piper" I almost screamed down the phone

"Eddie what is it?!" she asked with concern in her voice

"It's Patricia, She gone, I can't find her!" I replied

"What, Why, What happened?" her voice was trembling

" Basically, James and her date was a 'dare' and when she found out she sprinted, I went after her but I lost her." I replied

"Oh, No! Who told her that is was a dare?" She asked with anger in her voice

"Lila.." I replied with venom in my voice,

How could she do this, she really isn't the person I thought she would be.

"I'm going to rip her head off!" This wasn't like Piper, She was sweet and Innocent the opposite to Patricia, But I guess Loyalty and Family is everything.

"Do you know where Patricia may be?!" I asked worriedly

"Try the forest, go to the purple Oak tree, She goes there when she is upset, I'll sort Lila out." She replied

"OK, Don't do anything I wouldn't" I replied before ending the call

That's when I sprinted towards the forest looking for the Oak tree, I didn't know why I wanted to comfort or find Patricia as much as I did, I mean the story did bring us closer as friends, but was I falling for her? A girl I barely even know, last time did that, she turned out to be the opposite.

**NOT AS LONG AS THE OTHERS **

**I HAVE TO ADMIT.**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	7. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6:_

_**Patricia's POV:**_

I sat there under the purple Oak tree crying, I don't know why, I mean I should have seen it coming, No one is ever going to like me, are they? I'm this Gothic chick with a rude personality. Right?

"Patricia!" I heard someone shout but I just ignored them,

"Patricia!" There they go again.

I just carried on crying into my knees when I heard footsteps approaching so I wiped my eyes.

"There you are" Eddie said sighing in relief

"Here I am." I answered

"Are you OK?" He asked while sitting next to me.

"Yeah, I'm as happy as a daisy." I lied

"Ha, Don't make me laugh, Yacker a daisy, I don't think so.." He joked

"Hey." I said Punching him in the arm

"I'm sorry." He said

"For what?" I asked Confused

"For what happened in the café.." He replied

"That wasn't your fault, I guess things happen for a reason right?!" I said with a small smile

"Yeah well the world is like that doing bad things to good people." He smiled at me

He then put his arm around my shouted, comforting and I liked it but it was wrong,

Eddie looked at me confused when I moved his arm.

"That got us into bother last time" I joked

"Oh Yeah, I remember. I don't get why she blew up like that." He replied

"Why, Not, I thought you too where a 'thing'" I said

"Jealous much." He replied

"No I am NOT!" I scowled

"Anyway stop dodging the question."

"Nah, she she said we were in-compatible."He replied the smile disappearing from his face

"Oh, I'm sorry, Eddie" I said rubbing his arm

"I just don't get people like that."

"Like what?!" He asked confused

"People who intentionally try and hurt someone emotionally." I said with sadness

"Hey, don't be like that, there is other fish in the sea" Eddie said proudly

"Yeah, well I give up now, I'm keeping my guard up and that is that" I replied

"Why, I mean, if you keep it up your missing the chance to find your 'one'" He said

"'One' is overrated, what is the point of having your heart broken over and over and over again, too find the 'one'" I replied honestly

"But in the end it will all be for the better right?" He Asked

"Not in some cases and they way my life is.. I seriously doubt it." I replied

"Hey, Stop putting yourself down, Do you know what 'we' need?" He asked

"What?" I answered

"Ice-Cream" He replied and we both laughed

"OK" I said cheerfully

That's when we started to walk towards the Café.

On the way to the café, Eddie had to go his house to get his money, I offer to pay but he insisted, so I decided to meet him there..

Walking into the café, towards the kitchen, I saw Lila, she was smiling at me.

"What are you doing here!" I demanded

"I'm here to give you what you deserve!" She replied all smug.

"And what is that exactly?" I asked

"All in good time." She replied

"Where is Eddie"

"He's gone home to get some money." I replied

"Good" She smiled

"Why is that good." Because your alone and there is no one to save you, she laughed

"What do you mean?" I asked but she had already ran out and locked me in the kitchen, Before I knew it the Café was going up in flames and the door wouldn't budge, I just hope Eddie gets here soon.

**WILL EDDIE REACH THERE IN TIME.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7:_

_**Patricia's POV:**_

"HELP!" I screamed

"HELP"

But it was useless, the Black smoke was getting to my lungs and It was hurting to breath, I knew that it's going to be over in a matter of seconds but I just didn't know how. I lie there on the floor staring at the door hoping someone comes through it quick enough. But that hope was lost...

_**Eddie's POV:**_

I walked back to the Café at a normal pace, but as I got closer I could see shimmers of yellow lights but black smoke coming off it, at first I thought nothing of it but then I realized it was a fire, I started sprinting towards the fire to find out it was the Café on fire and patricia's inside.

"Hello, Eddie" Lila came out of no where smiling

"You!" I said angrly

"Yes and your too late, Patricia is a gonner." She laughed

"Why? She has done nothing to YOU!" I screamed

"She took you away from me!" She replied

"Me and her and NOT a 'thing' and come to think or it neither were we, so what was the point!?" I asked angrily

"I just wanted to see her suffer" She giggled

"and NOW I will..."

"No you won't, your a witch you know that!" I yelled at her before sprinting into the cafe to try and find Patricia.

"Patricia?" I called

"Patricia" I called again still no answer

I looked around the whole café, until I realized the kitchen door was locked shut, I looked through the window to see if Patricia was in there, she was... but she was still, lifeless.. Was I too late..

I kept kicking the door but it wouldn't budge, so I picked pup a char and shattered the glass, which meant I could place my arm through the window and open the hatchet.

_**Patricia's POV:**_

There was only a small bit of hope left that I would make it out alive but I was going to keep it, just when I was giving up, when my body was starting to give up, I saw a shadow of a person on the other side of the kitchen door, I smiled.

Realizing they have kicked the door many times and it wouldn't budge, I knew I wasn't going to get out of here, I guess saying everything happens for a reason was true.

That's when the window of the kitchen door smashed landing all over me, but I didn't care, I closed my eyes and drifted off.

_**Eddie's POV:**_

"Patricia, Speak to me" I pleaded

"Come on, Please"

"E-E-Eddie" She said in a small whisper

I sighed in relief.

I picked her up trying to walk out of the diner when I suddenly went light headed and everything was blurry, before I knew it I had dropped patricia and hit my head on something hard, then it was just all blackness..

**CAN THEY BE SAVED **

**OR**

**IS IT OVER FOR THEM BOTH?**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	9. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8:_

_**Eddie's POV:**_

I woke up unsure of my surrounding, I could see that I was in a white room and there was lots of beeping noises, I sat up trying to figure out how I got here but all I could remember was trying to save Patricia and then it's just blank.

After a while a woman walked in.

"Oh, Hello.. Eddie you are awake." She replied cheerfully

"Yeah, What's happened, why am I here?! I asked confused

"You're here because you had a bit of an accident trying to save a young girl." She replied

"An Accident?" I asked

"You hit your head, very hard." She replied

That's when I felt my head, it really hurt. 'Ow'

"Errmm... Exscuse me?" I asked

"Yes?" She replied

"That young Girl, Patricia Williams is her name.." I said

"Yes, that's her"

"Is she errm.. OK?" I asked

"She is in a coma but is stable." She replied the smile going from her face

"Coma but how?!" I asked concerned

"I'm sorry sir, I can't tell you." She replied

"Please!" I pleaded

"Ok, Well she had inhaled to much smoke." The nurse replied

"Meaning?" I asked

"Meaning, since her brain couldn't handle it all it had scared it but not only that, it had given up in the process. That is all I can say sir" That is when she left.

I couldn't get it to stay In my head, to understand why? This is all my fault, I should have never left her, what was I thinking?! Why did I have to hit my head, she might have had a chance.

My dad then walks in. _(Mr. Sweet is my dad)_

"Edison" He said concerned

"Eddie, dad it's Eddie." I replied annoyed

"Sorry, Eddie are you OK?" he asked

"Yes, dad, I'm fine." I replied

"I was a very stupid thing you did but also brave" He lectured me

"Well I wasn't going to let her die and I didn't do much anyway, she's in here because of me!" I replied

"Why do you blame yourself." He asked confused

" If I didn't fall I would have gotten us both out." I said

"It may still have the same out come with Patricia, there was a lot of smoke." He replied

"Any way the police want to ask you a few questions when you are ready."

"Ok, Dad and thankyou." I smiled at him

"For what?" He asked confused

"For always being there for me" I replied

"Oh, Eddison...Eddie sorry, I'm always going to be here for you, your my son" He smiled at me before walking out to get the police.

"Your Edison Miller, Right?" The police women asked

"Eddie but yes I am." I replied

"Sorry, I would just like to ask you a few questions about the incident." She said politely

"Incident?! You have got to be joking, right?" I almost screamed at them

"Yes, well until we get through the whole story that is all we have to call it, Now how about you tll us what you know that so we can establish what went on." She replied ready with her note book to right it down.

"Well, Patricia had just had an argument with a girl called Lila Foye so I went to comfort her, after a while we where heading back to the Café to get some Ice-cream to cheer Patricia up but I had stupidly forgot my wallet, she insisted on paying but I refused to let her. However, I was on my way back when I saw the fire at first I thought it was just lights but then I realized, I ran towards it finding out it was the café, that's when I say Lila Foye and she said that Patricia was getting what she deserved."

"And what might that be, Mr. Miller?" She asked

"She thought that me and Patricia where secretly dating and she wanted revenge for patricia to suffer, She basically admitted to doing it, That's when I ran into the café to get Patrica and that is all I remember, sorry" I replied hopelessly.

"That was very god sir." The police woman replied

"Soo.. are you going to arrest Lila?" I asked curiously

"No, we are not sir." She replied

"Why NOT! She did this!" I shouted at them

"We don't have any proof of that" She replied

"I just told you!" I said

"And that is your word against hers, sir." She replied

"Until.. We have Patricia's side of the story, we can't do anything." She replied

"So.. it's basically my word against Lila's?" I said shocked

"I'm sorry, Sir." She replied

"You should be, Patricia is lying on her death bed and you DO NOTHING" I screamed

That's when they walked out.

**WILL THERE BE JUSTICE?**

**CAN PATRICA RECOVE FROM HER COMA?**

**ALL TO BE REVIELD!**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	10. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9:_

_**Eddie's POV:**_

I've been sat at Patricia's bed side for over a week now and there has been no changes, the nurse keep saying she will come back when she wants to, but I don't think Patricia does, I mean if it was me I certainly wouldn't...

Plus on top of that I found out that Lila has made a statement about her seeing ME put the café up in flames, I don't know how she dares, I mean clearly she doesn't want to go to jail but her statement was pretty solid apparently.

Aidan comes in every once or twice a week with Piper, since every time Piper sees Patricia like this she breaks down into a million pieces so I decided to stay here instead and let her and Aidan know if there is any changes what so ever, Not having much luck mind. I just want to hear Yacker, yack again.

_**Patricia's POV:**_

I'm stood outside a house, which I've never seen before, I'm so confused, the last I can remember was being in a fire and seeing someone trying to save me, how did I get here? This new world to me? The house I'm stood in front of is massive and it has a white picket fence something I've always dreamed of.

Then A man steps out of the door saying my name, His face is blurred so I don't know who it is but his voice sounds so familiar I just can't think Of who it might be.

"Patricia Honey, Why are stood outside, come on in, you'll freeze" The young man said to me

How does he know my name? Why was he calling me honey? I decided to just go along with it, trying to find out some answers on the way, before I knew it I was walking into the massive house that was so beautiful to me.

"How has your day been?" The unknown man asked me while kissing my cheek

"It's been good thanks." I replied confused

"Is something wrong?" He asked

"No..Actually Yes, Do I know you?" I asked hoping I don't sound stupid

"Haha, Don't be silly, I'm your Hub and Patricia, are you sure you are alright? Have you hit your head or something?" They young man sounded concerned.

Husband, Husband, Husband – that was just spinning around in my head.. I don't remember getting married I'm only 17!

"But...I'm only 17?" I said reluctantly

"Oh Honey, your not any more." He said bracing me in a hug.

"Then How old am I?" I asked confused

The man moved back looking at me with concern and confusing "You're 25 and you have 2 children, twins, Summer and Blaze they are twins... Patty are you sure your OK?" He asked again

PATTY! PATTY! PATTY! What a stupid nickname, Ugh I 'hate' it, how can someone call me that! It's ugh!

Then that's when it hit's me I have 2 kids, I'm 25, 25, 25 - Have I skipped 7 years of my life? This has to be a dream right? But it feels so real.

"Mammy! I heard two people scream in union

I looked around to see a blond haired girl and a red headed boy, they where beautiful – They ran towards me embracing me in hugs. What is with everyone giving me hugs and why aren't I flinching at the feeling?

"Hello.." I replied curiously

"Mammy, Look what I've made you" The little boy passed me a picture which had what looked like me, him, the little girl and the young man, though the man's face was still blurry and I don't know why?

"Well this is beautiful." I replied uneasily

"Why don't you go put it on the fridge and go play with summer." the young man told the little boy

"OK, Daddy" the boy replied and scurried away.

"Patricia, I think you should lay down, you look a bit pale. You've had a very overwhelming day.

That's when the unknown man kissed me and for some reason I liked it, I felt the connection spark through my whole body but that's when it had all disappeared.

_**Eddie's POV:**_

I was just sitting and Patricia's bed side as usual when I saw he eyes moving under her eye lids, so I called a doctor unsure of why that may be.

"She's dreaming about something." The nurse said

"Dreaming?" I replied confused

"Yes, She's either having a good dream or a nightmare picturing things that may have happened in her life." she replied

That is when it hit me she could be having the dream about anything, like what her farther best friend did, her drastic break up or even the fire.. They where the only things I could think of all bad memories but for her sake I hope she's have a dream and not a night mare, I guess I will never know, All I have t do is sit and wait, hope she want to come back and for fill her life with precious memories of her life.

After a while Piper and Aidan walked in...

"Any change?" Aidan asked

I just shook my head No, while piper was stroking her sisters hand crying, pleading for her to open her eyes, but all she could do was wait like the rest of us.

**WHO WAS IN PATICIA'S DREAM?**

**WILL W EVER KNOW?**

**WILL SHE WAKE?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10:_

_**Eddie's POV:**_

Me, Aidan and piper have been sat here all night eagarly waiting for Patricia to wake, no luck still.. But when I though all hope was lost, A voice spoke.

"Piper, Aidan?" Patricia called out quietly while looking at me.

"Yes, Yes We are here.." Piper said with her smile on her face

"Where am I?" Patricia asked

"Your in the hospital." Piper replied

"Why?" Patricia Asked confused

"Because you where trapped in a fire but Eddie tried to save you.." Piper smiled

"Who's Eddie and what fire" Patricia asked

My heart then sunk, she doesn't remember me, why?

"I'm Eddie" I owned up smiling at her

"I'm sorry, Do I know you?" Patricia asked me

"Yes, we are friends" I said with sadness

"I'm sorry, I don't remember" She replied

That's when Piper ran out to get the nurses...

"Why doesn't she remember Eddie?" Piper asked scared

"Well, Patricia has very bad scars in her brain meaning she will have a lot of memory loss." The nurse said

"But...She remembers us." Piper beamed

"Yes that's because she'll remember her oldest memories and not her newest." the nurse said

"How are you Patricia?" The nurse asked

"I'm OK, I guess." Patricia replied before the nurse smiled and walked out.

I just sat and stared at Patricia this is all my fault, she has memorie loss because of me! What Have I done?

"Eddie it's not your fault." Piper interjected my thoughts

"How did you know I was blaming myself?" I asked confused

"It's all over your face, She's fine and i's thanks to you, she may not be here otherwise" She assured me but it wasn't working.

"Yeah, but she has memorie loss, because of me" I replied

"Eddie, The nurses said that we can help get her memorie back to the way it was, it just takes time." she said positively

"Why are you being so positive." I asked

"Because I can't afford to be negative, Patricia is all I have and I refuse to lose her." She said to me

"I'm Sorry." I replied

"Eddie" She scolded me

I just looked at patricia, I'm going to get her back to the way she is no matter what, I mean it! I'm going to make everything right.

Piper and Aidan went to go see the doctors since Patricia can now be realist. So I decided to take the time and reasure Yacker.

"Hey, Yacker, I know you don't remember me but I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you do, I know when you get our memorie back your probably going to hate me because I never saved you fast enough or because I was to weak to stand the thick smog and I'm sorry for that." I said without taking a breath.

Piper and Aidan then walked back in...

"She can be released today." Aidan said, Piper smiled

"Piper?" I asked

"Yes, Eddie?" She answered

"Can I stay at your and help you with Patricia, I feel responsible." I said with regret

"Eddie, AGAIN, it's not your fault, But sure you can, if you don't mind" She smiled

I just smiled at her than went mack to holing Yackers hand and watching her.

**WILL PATRICIA'S MEMORIE RETURN?**

**WILL EDDIE BE ABLE TO CONVINCE HER?**

**WILL JUSTICE BE PREPVAILED TOWARDS LILA OR EDDIE?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	12. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11:_

_**Eddie's POV:**_

It's almost been 2 weeks since Patricia lost her memorie but we are making progress I think, today I'm taking her to the forest because I now know she goes there when she is down.

"Eddie?" Patricia asked

"Yeah" I answered

"Why are you helping me? Get my memory back I mean?" She asked curiously

"Well.. That's because I feel partly responsible for what had happened." I replied

"Piper said you tried to save me, meaning you did nothing wrong." She said sweetly

"Well.. Thankyou Yacker, I've never seen this side of you." I said

"Side of me, aren't I always like this?" She asked

"Nope, your more rude/Gothic, you." I replied nervously

"Oh" She replied before she went into a daze, I started waving my hand in front of her face..

"Patricia? Hello" I said Concerned

"Hello?"

"What are you doing, slimeball?" She said jokingly

"Now there is the Yacker I know." I boasted

"Hello.." She laughed Rolling her eyes

We arrived at the Purple Oak tree, after about an hour of talking, I think Patricia is letting her guard down for me since she doesn't she me as a threat any more, I didn't think I was before but seen as what she went through I can see why.

"So, Eddie, How are you and Lila?" Patricia asked while peeling a flower

"Errm, me and Lila aren't together any more.. I mean she dumped me, Not compatible or something." I replied though my heart sunk even more into what felt like a darkness.

"Oh, I'm sorry, She obviously didn't meet the real you" She said smiling at me before looking away

"What do you mean? The real me?" I asked curious

"Well your sweet, kind, funny, when you want to be." She smiled

"When I want to be!" I joked

"Jeeze, Slime ball calm down." We both laughed at her comment

After a while of talking, the sun started setting...

"Oh, Look Eddie." Patricia Said pointing towards the sun.

"Wow." I said memorized by the sunset

Patricia sighed and laid her head on my shoulder, I know I should have minded but I really didn't, I just felt, Right!

After watching the sunset go down, Patricia had fallen asleep on my shoulder, So, I decided not to wake her and carried her home instead. When I arrived at Pipers/Patricias house carried Patricia to her room and sat on the chair watching her sleep, that was until I drifted off.

_(Eddie's Dream)_

I'm suppounded by trees, like a jungle and there is a red headed girl that looks a lot like Patricia does, maybe it's Piper?

"Eddie, you did this to me" the red headed girl said

"Did what to you?" I asked confused

"Scarred me for life.." The girl pulled up her t-shirt revealing the burnt mark all over her back.

"I'm sorry Patricia" I pleaded

I amused it's patricia because Piper wasn't in a fire.

"Save it Slimeball, Who's going to want me now, I'm a freak.. Thanks to YOU!" She yelled at me

"I tried to save you! I promise" I pleaded again

"Not hard enough!" She screamed

That's when she disappeared.

"Wait, Patricia, Wait!" I yelled

"Patricia, Wait" I yelled again but she was gone.

_(Dream Ended)_

"Eddie, Eddie" I heard a voice

Then I woke Up.

"Patricia? Are you OK?" I asked concerned

"Yes, I'm fine.. But you where screaming my name, why?" She asked

"Oh, It was nothing, Just a night mare, Go back to sleep." I said reassuring her

That night I got no Sleep all I could do was think about Patricia and how this has effected her and her lifestyle and it's all my fault.

**I WOULD JUST LIKE TO DO A SHOUT OUT TO SARVANILUBOOKS FOR ALL THEIR SUPPORT, THANKYOU!**

**YEAH I KNOW, THIS CHAPTERS NOT AS GOOD,**

**BUT I NEEDED THIS IN SO I COULD DO THE NEXT CHAPTER,**

**SORRY.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	13. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12:_

_**Eddie's POV:**_

After a whole night of no sleep I was really tired, but that doesn't matter since I'm looking after Patricia she is my first priority right now.

"Morning Smileball" Patricia said in a joyful tone

"Morning Yacker" I said Jokingly

She's got most of her memory back but not all of it, we'll get there though.

"What are we going to do today? Read? Shop? Take a walk? Watch a movie? Go in the pool?" Patricia asked

"None, of the above actually we are going to go to the Ice rink." I replied and Patricia face grew wide because she was smiling.

"Oh, Yey! I never thought of that, I'll just get ready." She said while jumping up and running towards he closet.

That was my que to leave and get ready myself, after 10 minutes of gtting ready and styling my hair I went and knocked on Patricia's bedroom door.

"Come in Eddie." She said

"You take forever to get ready you know that, No, wait let me rephrase that you take longer than I DO to style my own hair." She smiled

"Alright, Alright, Enough of the criticism, Yacker!" I joked

"Are you ready?" I asked

"Yep!" She said jumping up.

That's when I became memorized by her beauty she was wearing black ripped jeans with a Sick puppies T-shirt on, with her leather jacket and boots.

"Wow, You look..." I said

"Weird, Right?!" She asked confused

"No, No, Not at all, you look great." I said smiling

"You like Sick Puppies?" I asked curious

"Thanks and Yeah I do, there an awesome band." She replied

"I totally agree, Well.. I never knew you like them, what's your favourite song? I asked curious

"Why wouldn't I like them? My favourite song would be 'I Hate you', What's your favourite song?" She asked

"Well.. I don't know I just thought you'd be more of a Black Veil Brides or My Chemical Romance Kind of girl? But anyway my Favourite song would be 'Odd One', I guess." I replied

"Oh, Yeah That's a good song to, Plus, Nah, I'm not into them types of bands I mean they are great bands just not the ones I'm into, I guess." She said Shrugging her shoulders

"I would have to agree with you on that." I replied smiling.

We finally arrived at the Ice rink and it wasn't packed but there was a substantial amount of people there, I paid for the tickets after 10 minutes of arguing with Patricia she's defiantly feisty, but I still won the argument of who's paying.

We gave our shoe sizes and got them on ready.

"Eddie?" Patricia asked again

"Yes?" I replied

"Well.. ERM, I've never...ERM.. Ice skated, before. She stuttered

"Really? Well that's OK, Because I'll help you." I smiled

"Then what If I fall?" She asked curiously

"I won't let that happen." I smiled at her and she returned it

I took her hand and held it while we got on the Ice.

"For someone who's never skated before, you're pretty good at it!" I said

"I know right!" She Laughed

Just when I said that she bumped right into me and we both where on the floor, well technically I was on the floor she was on top of me.

We both laughed "Opsee, Sorry" She said. While getting up

"It's fine" I replied while she helped me up.

At that moment I knew Patricia was the one for me, Her soft, warm smile, Her Silky Blue/Grey eyes make my knees buckle when I look into them, the thing Is I don't think she feels the same way.

"Slimeball?" Patricia Jokes

"What Yacker?" I asked

"Your Drooling" She laughed at me

"Oh, Sorry!" I replied blushing

"What where you drooling about and now you blushing?" She asked

"Oh, Nothing" I replied quickly

She folded her arms and gave me 'I know your lying look'

"Ok, Ok, I was admiring your beauty." I said nervously

"Really?" She beamed

"Yeah.." I replied again

That's when my life flashed before my eyes but in a good way, patricia had planted her lips on mine, at first I was shocked but then our lips moved in sync, it was electrifying and when we parted I went light headed, Patricia then looked down and Blushed.

"Sorry" She said

"Don't be" I said before joining our lips together again

At that moment I then realized I had proper feeling for Patricia, that she was my 'one' but was I hers?

**ARE THEY A COUPLE?**

**WHO KNOWS, FIND OUT MORE IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS..**

**ILL UPDATE IN MORNING! :D**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	14. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13: _

_**Patricia's POV:**_

I spent almost all night thinking about the kiss, the way it made me feel but that all soon went away when the nightmares came, I was obviously getting my memorie back since the flash back where of the time when my dads friend did something, the lie of a relationship and also the fire which I now know was coursed by Lila.

That's when I woke up screaming...

_**Eddie's POV:**_

I was memorized by everything that happened tonight, the kiss, finding out my true feelings but is it possible to 'love' someone in so little time, who knows? Well... actually I do.

My thoughts where interrupted by someone's scream it took me a minute to realize it was patricia's, I got out of bed and ran to her room, barging in without knocking, she looked frightened, I went closer and tried to comfort her but she just flinched away.

"It's me Eddie." I said in a soft voice

"Please don't hurt me" she pleaded

"I'm not going to hurt you.." I promises

"Look" I said picking a picture up of her night stand "This is us.."

After a few moments Patricia must have remembered since her body was trembling underneath me.

"Are you OK?" I asked concerned

She shook her head

"What's happened?" I asked

"H-He-He's back" She replied

"Who's back?" I asked confused

"My dad's friend" She said scared

"Oh, Patricia, I won't let him hurt you" I said defensively

That's when I knew she must have all her memory back, I just wish it wasn't of the bad memories.

"Would you like to lie with you?" I asked

"If you wouldn't mind?" She replied

"Not at all.." I smiled getting in next to her, while she laid her head on my chest and fell asleep.

The next morning we where up bright and early, we'd had our breakfast, got changed and was now walking out the door, I decided to just go on a walk today since it was a nice day, this would help me to get to know Patricia more, would it be for the better or worse?

"Patricia?" I asked

"Yeah" She Replied

"I know it's not my business or anything but I was wondering, I've never seen your parents around, Do you live with them?" I asked

"It is non of your business" She replied smiling as I retuned it

"But..." that's when she looked at the floor.

"They died in a car crash when I was 10, It was my fault." She replied with sadness in her voice

"Oh, Patricia, I'm so sorry... Your fault? Why?" I asked concerned

"Well.. No one actually knows what happens but I had rang them because they where late home and I was worried, In my head I see them trying to pick up the phone but my dad loosing control of the car and that's when it goes over the edge.." She whimpered

I took a step closer to her and comforted her that was until Lila came...

"Aw, Isn't that sweet." She said venom in her voice

"What do you want Lila?" I asked as she took a step forward, I pushed Patricia gently behind me so Lila couldn't touch her.

"Oh nothing.." She replied smiling

"Then why are you here?" I asked angrily

"Maybe I'm here to finish the job" She said smiling at Patricia

"Your not going to touch her!" I almost yelled

"Oh Eddie your not going to be there for her FOREVER!" she laughed at her comment

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I yelled

"It means we have court tomorrow, for them to determine who's taking the blame for the fire and Patricia's injuries." She smirked

Oh, Crap... Patricia wasn't supposed to know, I was going to tell her later, Stupid Lila!

"Your the one who will be blamed!" I said definitively

"We will see!" She laughed walking away.

_**Patricia's POV:**_

After hearing the whole conversation I was so confused, why was Eddie going to get the blame?

"Eddie?" I asked

"Yes Yacker" He Replied

"Erm, Why are you going to court?" I asked confused

"Because, Lila said I did it and I say she did it, because your not 'stable' they are not taking you side of the story, they are going to judge it on ours." He replied

"Stable! I'm not stable" I almost shouted

"I'm gong to Kill that.." I tried to say but Eddie snaked his arms around me tight so I couldn't move

"Stop Moving and your not going to 'kill' her Yacker." He said to me

"But what about if you get blamed?" I asked

"I won't" He replied

"You don't know that, If you do get blamed it will be MY fault" I replied tears in my eyes

"It's not your fault, Yacker, It never was or will be, OK?" He said reassuringly

"OK" I replied not convinced

**WHO WILL GET THE BLAME EDDIE OR LILA?**

**IS THERE MORE TO EDDIE THAN WE KNOW?**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	15. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14:_

_**Eddie's POV:**_

Today was the court day and I was a nervous wreck, I knew that the sighs weren't looking good for me but I'd never tell Patricia that, she's already in a state, I just hope Justice is prevailed.

Walking into the doors of the court house, Patricia grabbed my hand and squeezed it for reassurance, I knew with her beside me it doesn't matter what happened.

"You'll be fine" Patricia whispered in my ear

I just smiled at her knowing you probably wont believe me, if I told her.

"Eddison Miller" A woman came down the stars

"We are ready for you." that's when she walked back up the stairs, I let out a breath preparing me for the worst.

" I better go then.." I said nervously

But before I walked off, Patricia grabbed my arm and kissed me for reassurance.

"I'll be here" She said Sitting on a small chair smiling

I watched her all the way until she was out of my sight and I knew I was alone.

_**Patricia's POV:**_

Sat here anxiously waiting to see what there decision is, is hard, I don't know how people do it.

My phone started ringing it was Aidan.

"Hello" I answered it

"Hey, Trix It's me" He boated

"Who's me?" I joked

"You know who, Pipers here too" He replied

"You two seem to be spending a lot of time together" I replied

"Yeah... It's not what you think, we're just friends" he replied nervously

"MmmMHHh" I said through the phone

"Really!" He replied trying to convince me

"You know I don't believe you right?" I asked

"Yeah Yeah, I know. Anyway, How's Eddie?" He asked

"He's a nervous wreck, he wouldn't admit it but you can see it." I replied

"That's Eddie for you." He said

"I just can't help to think this is my fault" I replied

"Trix, it's not, don't think like that for Eddie's sake." He replied

_**Eddie's POV:**_

I was seated in a red box facing Lila who was also in a red box.

"We are here today, to determine who is guilty Eddison Miller or Lila Foye, You have been presented with there side's of the story, now it is up to you to decide, but before that a few words from Lila." The man in a white wig said

Oh great, my chance of being not guilty is slim, since no one will choose and 'Innocent little girl' UGH!

"I would just like to thank everyone for being here, I mean it's hard I know, I just hope we can bring Justice to the person who did this to the poor girl out side, who's memorie is still hazed, Thankyou" She said softly

Well she defiantly won them over.

"Now it's time for the judges to go out and make there decisions." The man said again

Wait?WHAT! I didn't get to say anything, no it's definitely over, on our way out to the waiting room Lila smiled at me, it made my skin crawl, How can someone be SO, SO vindictive!

I walked down the stairs to where Patricia was she was sat staring at the wall.

"Hello" I said

She Jumped up "Is everything OK?" She asked quickly

"I'm not sure," replied.

"They are making there decisions now"

"Eddie, you didn't do anything, they have to see that." she said reassuringly

"To them Lila is an 'Innocent little girl', that could do no harm" I replied

"Talk about not judging a book by it's cover" She replied almost angrily

I smiled at her

"Eddison, Lila, the decision has been made, would you like to follow me." The woman said

"I'll see you when you get out weasel" Patricia said before sitting down again.

I smiled at her comment before walking back into the court room and on to the red stand.

"The Jury have you made your decision?" That man said

They all nodded

"Can 2 of you stand up and tell us the verdict." He told them

A woman and a man stood, the man spoke first

"We have decided that the person who is guilty is …... Eddison Miller" My mouth dropped

"We also have decided that Eddison Miller was Guilty"

I couldn't believe it!

"Thankyou, Eddison Miller you have been label'd as guilty, you will be finned and this will be put on record." He said to me

I sighed in relief that it wasn't too hasty but I was getting the blame for it! I did nothing, she did it.

Walking towards Patricia she jumped up in joy.

"SO?" she asked

"I was labled guilty." I replied looking her in the eyes

"What?" she almost screeched, whilst hugging me

"What was your punishment?" she whispered in my ear

"I got fined and it's going on my record or whatever" I said

"Ill pay for the fine" She said

"No, you will not!" I said looking he in the eyes

"Eddie, it's not up for discussion!" She stared at me

"I don't care, I will pay for it!" I replied

"No you won't, That's final!" she replied

"Fine" I sighed giving in, while hugging her, I knew I couldn't win this argument.

**WELL EDDIE WAS CHOSEN GUILTY,**

**WILL LILA GET WHATS COMING TO HER?**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	16. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15:_

_**Patricia's POV:**_

It has been a week since Eddie was pronounced guilty for something he didn't do, he keeps playing the 'I don't care' act but I know he does, he's just afraid to show it.

We decided to go out today to ice cream café since it was really hot outside.

"Eddie?" I asked

"Yes?" He replied while gulping down his ice cream

"Can I ask you a few questions?" I asked nervously

"Shoot." He replied

"Well, you know how you asked me about my parent, you've not said anything about yours." I asked

"My parents?" His head shot up

"Well.. My dad is Mr, sweet and my mum is Jennifer Miller they got divorced ages ago and My mom lives in America and my dad lives here, so I come to see him." He replied

"Your Dad is Mr, Sweet?" I asked shocked

"Yeah" He replied smiling

"Sweet, OK, Question number 2, Why did you came here to Washington?" I asked

Eddie looked down at the table.. " Well I came here to see my dad for the summer, and.." He stopped midway

"And..?" I asked

"And my Girlfriend Cecilia." He replied looking me in the eye

"Girlfriend!" I yelled standing up

"Patricia, you don't understand" He replied

"I think I understand every well, slimeball!" I replied

"No, you don't let me explain" He pleaded

"For you to tell me more lie's, I don't think so!" I yelled

Everyone in the café was looking at us but I didn't car, I then ran out of the door and ran somewhere no one would find me, not even Eddie..

_**Eddie's POV:**_

What have I done? I said running after Patricia but she is very fast and I lot her again,

Why didn't I tell her we just broke up,

Why wouldn't Patricia let me explain,

I really need to find her, I ran to the purple Oak tree where Patricia normally goes but.. she wasn't there..

This time I decided to ring Aidan since Piper may kill me if she found out I upset Patricis.

"Hello Aidan." I said

"Yes Eddie?" He asked curious

"Errm, I lost Patricia" I replied

"You did something didn't you." He asked

"No, Maybe, Yes" I replied nervously

"What did you say?" He asked

"I told her why I was really here." I replied

"Why are you really here, then?" Aidan asked

"It was to get back with my old girlfriend Cecilia." I replied looking at the floor

"Your joking right, please tell me your joking?" he asked

"No." I said barely a whisper

"You're an Idiot, you know that" Aidan said

"Yes.."I replied

"Well, If you must know Patricia is with me and Piper." He said

"And.. where are yous?" I asked eagerly

"I'm sorry man, I think the best thing for you to do is stay away from Patricia." He replied

"Why?" I asked

"Why'd you think, Just till she calms down and is ready to talk to you." He told me

"OK." I replied shutting the phone and flopping down on the ground next to the Purple Oak tree, to go over what I have done! And why I did it?!

But... to also make a plan so that Patricia will talk to me, give me a chance to explain.

**EDDIE! YOUR SECRTET IS OUT,**

**SHORT, I KNOW.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	17. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16:_

_**Eddie's POV:**_

It has been 4 days and I haven't seen Patricia once, I look for her but she's like ghost, unable to find her or see her to explain, I'll have to come up with a plan to get her somewhere, maybe I could lock us in a cupboard like before but me may already suspect that.

I've got it but I'll need Piper and Aidan's help. However, that's going to be hard since they both hate me for what I did.

I set off towards Aidan's house where I saw him and Piper sat having a picnic.

"Hello.." I nervously shuffled towards the,

"Hello Eddie" They said at the same time

"I need your help?!" I asked

"Why would we help you!" Piper snapped

"It's for Patricia" I said

"OK, go on.." Aidan said

"Well... She's not talking to me as you already know but I have a plan but I need your help to do it.." I told them

After a while I told them the plan and they both become on board.. It took me ages to find what I needed but I did it anyway..

Setting it up took me forever now it was time to go home and change, lets hope Patricia turns up.

_**Patricia's POV:**_

I was sat in my room like I have been for the past 4 days, listening to sick puppies over and over again. Avoiding Eddie was easier than I though but keeping him from my mind was harder and I just couldn't do it, No matter how mad I was at him, I have feeling for him, though I'd never admit it.

Piper and Aidan ran into my room with massive grins slapped on their faces.

"OMG! Are you tow dating?" I asked Jumping up

"Noo" Piper said reluctantly

"Oh" I said disappointedly sitting back on my bed.

"But.." Aidan said

"But what?" I asked

"We are going out tonight." He said

"Ohh.. Like on a date?" I asked

"No, I mean me, you and Piper are." He said

"Oh, Actually I'm just going to stay in tonight guys." I said playing with my cover

"You've said that all week, Patricia" Piper moaned

"Yeah, well that's because I don't feel up to it." I replied

"You have got no option." Aidan replied

"Who's going to make me?!" I asked

"Erm, Me!" He said

I just laughed

"I mean it Patricia, Get off your bone'y bum and come with us, Oh and wear something nice." He said before walking out

"I'll Pick you two up at 7" He shouted

"OK" Piper Shouted back

"Right, come on, I'm going to help you."

"Ugh" I groaned

After 3 hours of being picked and prodded everywhere Piper was finally finished with me, I was wearing a dark purple dress knee cut, with patterned tights and heels.

Piper was wearing a pink fluffy dress which complemented her skin perfectly.

"Soo.. Piper, You like Aidan then?!" I asked

"No" She turned red

"Don't lie to me!" I said serious

"Ok, Fine Yes I do but I don't think he feels the same way." She replied sadly.

That is when the door bell rang and we header out in Aidan's car, Him and Piper in the front and me in the back.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"You will see when we get there." Pipe said

Ugh, I dislike surprises.

We arrived at this field type thing, it had twinkle lights all over the trees, petals on the floor as a path way and near the back there was a stage and the band sick puppies where playing, my face lit up at how beautiful it was and I thought how good this night would be until.. I saw Eddie he was walking towards me, that is when I turned around to walk away and Aidan and Piper stopped me.

"Move out my way." I told them

But they wouldn't budge.

"Come on Move." I told them again

They still wouldn't budge.

"No, Not until you talk to him." Piper said.

"Do I have to" I groaned

"Yes!" Aidan and Piper said together that's when Eddie arrived and they walked away.

"Walk with me?" He asked

I just nodded my head.

_**Eddie's POV:**_

Me and Patricia started walking towards a little stage, which was covered in lights, once we got there I stopped in the middle and looked at Patricia, this was my one shot, Don't ruin it Miller!

"Why am I here Eddie?" Patricia asked

"Because It was the only way I could get a chance to explain." I pointed out

she sighed "OK, fine explain." She said

"Cecilia." I started

She scoffed

"Cecilia, was my EX-girlfriend and I cam here to get her back, that was until I met you Patricia, you mean EVERYTHING to me and I can't live without you, Please believe me." I pleaded

"You think that's why I'm mad/upset at you.." She asked

"Yeah" I replied

"Well, that's not it!" she scolded

"Well what is it then?" I asked confused

"You said I never let my guard down, you where right. I put my guard down to you and you just use it, You don't kiss a girl when you have feeling for the other." She said tears forming in her eyes

"What about If you like to people go for the second one because if you really like the 1st your wouldn't have fallen for the 2nd." I replied

"That's what I am to you 2nd!" she replied angry

"No Yacker, you are not! I told you about having that 'one' person well.. I have found that 'one' person." I Replied

"Really?" He face saddened

"Yes and she's stood right in front of me." I said smiling

She smiled back at me.

That's when I kisses her.

"You shouldn't have done that." She said

"I wanted to" I replied

"Yeah?" She asked

"Yeah." I smiled

That's when is jumped forward and we kissed for what seemed forever!

**WELL IT'S ALL GOING WELL,**

**BUT EVERYTIME IT DOES SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS,**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	18. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17:_

_**Eddie's POV:**_

Me and Patricia have been making slow but positive progress, I know it's going to take time for her to let me back in fully again but I can wait.

"Morning Yacker." I said walking to her while she was sunbathing in her garden

"Morning Slimeball! She joked

I laid down with her

"Why you lying down?" I asked

"I'm sunbathing but also seeing what pictures the clouds make." She replied

"You sunbathing, though your whole body is covered in black." I laughed

That is when she elbowed me in the ribs

"Ow!" I yelped

"Oh, Sorry, It just slipped." She replied

"Yeah, Right Yacker" I said while pushing her.

"Hey" She said while playfully punching me in the arm.

"Awhr, Look at you two with your unique relationship" Piper said out of no where

"Shouldn't you be with Aidan?" Patricia said

"What's with you think about me and Aidan.." She asked

"Because you 'love' him, you want to 'kiss' him, you want to 'hug him." I sang

"Be quite Eddie." She said hitting me over the head jokingly

"Ow! What's with everyone hitting me?" I asked rubbing my head

Patricia and Piper laughed,

"Because you deserve it." Patricia said to me

"Oh Really, Well maybe you deserve this." I said sitting on her and tickling her

"NO, NO! Stop.. That Tickles!" She said Laughing

"OK, Well I'm going to go and see Aidan." Piper said but we didn't take much notice.

After a while I stopped tickling her and we just laid on the grass looking up at the sky, talking about random things.

"Hey, Yacker?" I asked

"Yeah?" She replied

"I know like this is BIG, but who was your first kiss, first real kiss, I mean?" I asked curiously

"Ermm.." She replied

"You don't have to tell me you know." I reassured her

"No, It's OK, my first kiss was...You." She replied slowly

"You mean, you've never kissed anyone, what about James?" I asked

She Flinched at the words.

"We didn't kiss just hold hands.. The reason I didn't go out with someone because I'm not good enough for anyone and I always degrade myself." she replied to my awkward question

"You're not, your good enough to be with anyone, I mean I think your good enough for me." I said slowly.

She smiled at me.

_**Patricia's POV:**_

I was beginning to let Eddie in again, but I was more wary this time since something always seems to happen, bringing me out of my thought all about Eddie per usual my phone beeped it was piper, she texted me.

_Aidan Just asked me out,_

_I said yes of course. :D_

_we are going on a DATE tomorrow! Yey._

"Aw!" I said out loud

"What?" Eddie looked at me confused

"Aidan asked Piper out." I pointed out

"What did she say?" Eddie asked

"She said yes Of course." I replied with a 'Duh' tone

"They are going on a date tomorrow." I smiled

"Oh, Why don''t we double date, I mean we have never had a date.." He said

"Are you asking me on a date, Slimeball?" I beamed

"A double date and Yes I guess I am." He smiled

I texted Piper back -

_Awh, Eddie just asked me out on a date,_

_He wants to know if you want to go on a double date?_

10 minutes later, Piper replied

_Yeah sure, Aidan said to be ready for 8 tomorrow._

"You have to be ready for 8 tomorrow." I said

"For what?" He joked

"You know what." I said Punching him in the arm

"Oh, Yeah.. How could I forget.." He replied.

_**Eddie's POV:**_

Tomorrow was the day to show Patricia how much she means to me, to prove that she is my 'one' and I am hers.

**WELL, THEY ARE GOING ON THERE FIRST DATE **

**-DOUBLE DATE.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	19. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18:_

_**Eddie's POV:**_

It's almost time for out date or double date and I haven't seen Patricia all say because Piper say's she is off limits, Patricia did have a few words of her own to say but she lost to Piper, she has her ways with her words.

It had taken Aidan and I 5 hours to discuss what we are going to do on this date, but when we finally came to a decision we decided to take them to a theme park then to the cinemas, yes we are so romantic aren't we, well... we didn't have very long to plan for this.. But I'm sure they will love it – However, last time I did that I failed at it miserably.

I sat here watching the clock waiting for it to hit 7.50 because Aidan's picking me up and we are going to get the girls, not seeing Patricia is probably killing me I just really ant to see her I only spent 15 minutes on my hair, I know right, I'm like super quick.

Time passed by and I was in Aidan's car on my way to see patricia.

_**Patricia's POV:**_

I was rushing around like I don't know what, trying to get everything right so I'd look perfect but somehow no matter how hard I tried Piper always looked better.

"Wow!" I said

"Piper, you look Stunning."

She is wearing a blue dress with sandles and it fit her figure perfectly, whereas I was wearing Black cut jeans with a Purple top that said 'Bit me' and heels.

"Well.. thank-you Patricia, you look Pretty too." She smiled

"Yeah, well not as good as you." In interjected

"That's because we may be twins but we are opposite and that's what Eddie likes about you." She giggled

That's when the door bell rang and we went to answer it.

_**Eddie's POV:**_

We arrived at the house and my palms became super sweaty, I've never felt like this before my heart was literally going to burst out of my chest, I could feel it.

Aidan Knocked on the door and then Piper Opened it she looked great.

"Wow, Piper, you look Amazing." Aidan Said Piper smiled

"I said that too.." Patricia said popping out of the door.

She look stunning too, I was lost for words, she then shut the door and stood next to me, while Piper and Aidan where swallowing each other.

"Gross" Patricia Whispered in my ear

I laughed

"You look Amazing." I whispered I her ear

"I could say the same about you." She whispered back

I cleared my throat and Piper and Aidan separated.

"Done?" I asked raising my eye brow

"Yeah." Aidan blushed

"Come on, He said.

I opened the door for Patricia while me and her got into the back of the car while Aidan and Piper where in the front holding hand and looking all 'Lovey Dovey'.

"I'm so glad we not like that." Patricia Whispered

"Yeah, me too." I agreed

we both laughed

"So where are we going?" Patricia Asked

"Surprise." I said

"Ugh, I hate Surprises." She groaned

"Yeah I know." I smiled at her.

After a long drive we finally arrived at the 'MonteCarlo theme Park' which is the biggest theme park in the world!

"Sweet." I said

"Cool." Patricia Beamed

"This looks Awesome." Aidan Said

"I hate Heights." Piper Moaned

"You'll be fine." Patricia reassured her

Piper just nodded

We spent 4 hours at the theme park and we had loads of fun, I won Patricia, 4 Gothic teddies and she won me an electric guitar.

We set of the the movies where Piper and Aidan went to see a sappy film, whereas Patricia and I, went to see 'Death by you' but we didn't watch any of the film we just kissed through most of it..

"I think this could be out thing." I whispered in her ear

"What could be our 'thing'?" She whispered back

"Us not watching the film at all.." I replied

"Oh, Really." She said Turning around to watch the film

"Paying hard to get, I like it." I teased

After 5 minutes of actually watching the film, someone came on with feet and blended them, patricia screeched and hid into me.

I just laughed at her.

"You scared Yacker?" I laughed

"No, I just have this thing with like...feet." She replied

"Oh really? You learn something new everyday." I replied

"Well what's your Phobia?" She asked

I had to think for a long time before I could answer,. " Well My Phobia would be loosing someone I loved." I replied

"That's so sappy but sweet at the same time." Patricia replied

"I know, I'm such a romantic." I replied

We both laughed

"Patricia.." I whispered

"Yeah?" She answered turning to me

"I'm not going to hurt you or let anything happen to you, OK" I said

"Promise.." She asked

"Promise.." She smiled and laid her head back down on my shoulder.

I don't think this night could go any better.

**I'M NO WHERE NEAR FINISHED,**

**BUT SHOULD I DO A SEQUAL AFTER THIS ONE IS FINISHED,**

**I LIKE TO PLAN AHEAD.**

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	20. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19:_

_**Eddie's POV:**_

Patricia had nightmares last night again, So I decided to stay with her.. I didn't sleep all night I couldn't stop thinking about the date we had last night, it was great, I leant loads about Patricia her weaknesses her strong points, My phone started to ring I attempted to get it, but knocking it on the floor instead, revealing loads of sketches, I picked them up with my free hand and scanned through them there was many, mostly of me but there was one that stood out, it said 'People always leave' Mom, Dad, Patricia. I didn't get the last bit but I understood her parents part.

"Umm" Patricia Groaned while sitting up

She noticed her sketches on the bed and went red

"These are really good Yacker." I said

"Thanks, they could be better." She replied

That's when the doorbell rang

"I'll get it." I said getting up, Patricia close behind,

I Opened the door to revile... Cecilia

"Cecilia, What are you doing here?!" I asked shocked

"I'm here to see you Eddie Boo." She replied

Patricia came to the door.

"Oh you have company." Cecilia said

"I'm Cecilia."

Patricia's eye's widened and she walked off.

"Well she is just... Lovely." Cecilia said

"Yeah she is!" I snapped

"Oh, Grouchy." She replied

"What do you want?!" I demanded

"Oh, Silly I want you." She moved closer

"We ended ages ago." I remained her

"Yeah and a little birdy told me you came back for me." she smiled

"I did, then I changed my mind." I replied

"Oh, that's not true." She said

"We all know that 'slut' in side there is you rebound girl."

"What?!" Patricia shouted she was turning red

"Did you just call me a slut?!"

"Yes, I did, Problem?" Cecilia smiled

"Yes you, Idiot!" Patricia was getting closer.

"I'm sorry, you had to hear this from me, but Eddie boo wants me." Cecilia smiled

"Eddie Boo." Patricia scoffed

"Is that true Slimeball?"

"Why are you so mean to him?" Cecilia asked

"Because I'm not YOU!" Patricia was about 5 inches away from Cecilia and all I did was stand there, like I couldn't move, Like I wanted to be with both Cecilia and Patricia.

"Your Patricia, Right?!" Cecilia asked

"What's it to do with you?!" Patricia growled

"Oh, Nothing... I just have something to show you.." Cecilia Passes these pieces of paper to Patricia.

_**Patricia's POV:**_

I took the letter's from Cecilia and read them:

_Dear Cecilia,_

_I miss you, I can't wait to see you.. There is this girl called Patricia, she's so easy. I don't get it, but she's letting me in – the thing is she is different from you that's why I'm with her to become closer to you, I'm sorry for leaving you, can you forgive me? _

_Eddie M_

_(Eddie Boo) _

_Xx_

"What?" I screamed

Throwing the letters at Eddie.

"You cheating toe rag, Easy am I?" I screamed at him

"What are you talking about Patricia?!" Eddie said to me

"I think you know, these love letters – I can't believe you, rebound girl, I thought you where different, guess I was wrong." I said tears forming in my eyes

"Patricia, I don't know what you are talking about." He replied

"Yeah Right" She shouted

Pushing me out of the door

"GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT! I screamed until he was out of the door

"I never want to see you AGAIN!" I shouted

"Patricia?" He pleaded

"I mean it Eddie!" I said before slamming the door and running to my room and ripping the sketches I did up.

_**Eddie's POV:**_

What just happened, Patricia just blew up and I'm not sure why, I read the piece of paper Cecilia gave to Patricia.

_Dear Cecilia,_

_I miss you, I can't wait to see you.. There is this girl called Patricia, she's so easy. I don't get it, but she's letting me in – the thing is she is different from you that's why I'm with her to become closer to you, I'm sorry for leaving you, can you forgive me? _

_Eddie M_

_(Eddie Boo) _

_Xx_

"I didn't write this!" I said

"I know you didn't because I did." Cecilia smiled

"Why?!" I Shouted

"Because If I can't have you NO one can meaning you will be forever alone, Starting with Goth'y up there." She Laughed

"You're such a hypocrite." I screamed In her face

"I know, I know but if you want Patricia to stay safe and unharmed meet me at the clearing in the woods at 10AM tomorrow." She Beamed

"You wouldn't touch her!" I said defensively

"No I won't, I will get someone else to, someone like her old family friend!" She smiled

"You know!" I asked

"Oh, Yes!" She Laughed

"Now do what I say and no harm will come."

"OK." I sighed giving in

"I will see you tomorrow, then!" she smiled then walked away.

Oh, No... Patricia, What was I going to do? I promised her I wouldn't do anything to hurt her and look what I've done..

How am I going to fix this one.

**BAD THINGS HAPPEN TO GOOD PEOPLE, RIGHT?**

**WILL PATRICIA AND EDDIE EVER HAVE A **

**HAPPY ENDING**

**OR**

**SHOULD THEY GIVE UP NOW?**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	21. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20:_

_**Patricia's POV:**_

I'm so stupid, I should have learnt, I let Eddie in 3 times and it all ends in the same disaster, Why? Do I keep letting him back in though, I don't get it, I Know he means a lot to me and he always well but maybe it's time for us to call it quits. Losing him is going to be hard but it's the right thing to do, isn't it?

_**Eddie's POV:**_

I'm getting ready to meet Cecilia I was thinking of ditching but I couldn't risk her or anyone else hurting Patricia, I know she is never going to forgive me for hurting her AGAIN, know nothing I do is going to make this right but the least I could do was keep her safe.

On my way to the clearing I thought about Patricia the whole way, the good times we have had and also the bad but the bad we where able to fix and I was glad I was happy, How come bad things happen to good people.

"Hello Eddie Boo." Cecilia Beamed

"Hi" I grumbled

"I'm surprised you came." She said

"I came fro Patricia.." I said

"If that's your story." She replied

"It's not a story, it's the truth." I snarled

"You sexy when your angry you know that." She smiled

"I've been told that..." I said by a mistake

"No, Why am I here?!" I asked

"Because we are going to be the couple we used to be!" She demanded

"No we are not!" I shouted

"You are really going to wish you never said that." She screamed

"I don't think I will.." I shouted back walking away.

I now need to find Patricia to try and attempt to sort this out, Let's just hope this goes well.

_**Patricia's POV:**_

I was just sat on the stair watching the door with tears streaming down my face, when someone pushed something under the door, I ran over and opened the door but they had just vanished, I opened the big brown envelope that was just slid under the door to revile... Pictures of two people, it was Eddie and Cecilia kissing, hugging and laughing.

I couldn't hold it in any more, my legs buckled beneath me and I fell to the floor crying.

_**Eddie's POV:**_

I arrived at Patricia's house to see her on the floor crying, I ran over to her.

"Patricia, Are you OK?" I asked Concerned

"You!" She said Crying

"Me?" I Asked confused when my eye caught the pictures on the floor of me and Cecilia in the clearing earlier this morning but instead of us talking we where acting all couple'y, they had been photo shopped.

"Who gave you these?" I asked

"I don't know, they where placed under the door." She replied still crying.

"Patricia, you have to believe me, Cecilia wrote that letter not me and these photos are edited." I Pleaded

"Oh really, they look pretty real to me!" She screamed

"You promised me, you promised me!" She cried

"I know, I know, I'm sorry – But I promise you I have done nothing." I swore

she stopped crying and looked me straight in the eye, I had tears stating to appear in my eyes, I couldn't bare to be without her or see her become hurt.

"I believe you.." She said

"Yeah?" I asked Relived

She nodded "Only because you look and sound like you're telling the truth, but.. I swear to god if your lying to me, I'll personally hurt you myself." She said

"I promise I'm not Yacker." I said Hugging her

_**Cecilia POV: (Hers**__ need to be done)._

I sat across from Patricia's house and watched everything, From her getting the pictures to them Hugging, That's it, I tried to spare her life for his but that's not going to happen. He did this, he's decided to risk her life for him to be happy and now it's my turn to make sure he lives a long regret full life.

"What are we going to do?" A young female said to me

"We are going to go with Plan B since he isn't co-operating with plan A." I smiled

"What about if he doesn't leave her long enough for us to do Plan B?" The man next to the young girl asked

"Oh, he will, there is no doubt about it." I said

"But.. If he doesn't?" Th man asked

"Well take them both." I laughed and so did the other two next to us.

"How are we going to do this, then?" The young girl asked

"GAWD! Do I have to do everything?" I yelled

"NO!" they both said together

"Good! I'm only going to tell you this once." They both nodded

**WHAT IS CECILA UP TOO?**

**WHO IS THE MAN AND THE YOUNG GIRL?**

**WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN TO PATRICIA?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	22. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21:_

_**Eddie's POV:**_

I was so relived when Patricia forgave me but then something hit me before I left the clearing Cecilia said "I will regret I" Or something like that, meaning she may do something to Patricia because she knows Patricia is the closet thing I have.

I lied next to Patricia watching as she slept, it was so peaceful and calm, how could someone hut her like what the person did when she was younger, I just wish I knew who he was so I could make him regret it.

After a while Patricia woke up and we got ready, I decided to take her to the Purple Oak tree because she felt safe there and I didn't want her worrying about Cecilia.

"Eddie?" She asked

"Yeah?" I answered

"Are you OK?" She asked

"Yeah, Why wouldn't I be?" I said Nervously

"Well.. you keep looking behind you.." She pointed out

"I do.." I pretended to play dumb

"Yes" She said

"It's OK, I will protect you." She joked

"That's my job." I laughed putting my arm around her...

We arrived at the Purple Oak tree and I laid out the picnic that I brought with us because I knew we were going to be here a while.

"You thought of all this yourself?" Patricia Asked

"Of course, I did!" I boated

She smiled at me I returned it.

We sat against the tree for hours talking about things, then I realized something...

_**Patricia's POV:**_

This has been a really good day, I mean Eddie went to all this trouble, well it was only a picnic but it was really sweet thought. However, he has been very jumpy and paranoid most of the time we have been in here and every time I try to monition it he out's up his guard and acts like he's 'cool', and that really annoys me.

"Patricia?" He asked me softly

"Yeah?" I said turning to face him

"I know we have been through so much, good and bad, but I know I haven't said this 1 thing, well 3 things." He said Faster

"spit it out Slimeball." I said Jokingly

He just laughed

"You're totally my Yacker." He said

It made me smile

"Your Yacker?!" I said Teasingly

"What where you going to say?"

"Oh, Yeah.. Stop distracting me Yacker.." He smiled

"Me Distracting you?!" I said

"Yes! He Laughed

"Oh Really." I said then Kisses him.

"That would be distracting you.." I smiled and Bit my lip

He Laughed Nervously

"I-I-I love you." He said then looked down

I smiled

"I love you too." I said back happily

"Really?" He asked excited

"Yes!" I smiled then we kissed again

_**Eddie's POV:**_

I did it I admitted my true feeling for her, I opened up and she did too.

But that was when Cecilia showed up.

"Well..Well. Isn't this cosy?" She said coming from behind a tree.

My grasp tightened around Patricia, that was until someone caught me off guard and Pulled her towards them.

"Ahh!" Patricia Screamed

"Let her GO!" I yelled

The man who had hold of patricia had a knife to her throat, She was shacking, you could see her knees trembling and she was just looking at me with sadness and loss of hope.

"NO!" The man said

"She's pretty isn't she, Just like when she was 10!" He laughed

"YOU!" I started walking forward anger building up in side of me

"Tut tut" He said

"One more step closer and she's gone." He smiled

"Fine." I placed my hand up in surrender

That is when another girl came from behind a tree... LILA!

"What?!" I asked confused

"Oh, Eddie, You remember me" Lila said smiling

"Of course I do, Why are you here?" I asked confused

"Cecilia, Is my sister." She glowed

"What?!" I asked shocked

"You Heard!" She snapped

I looked at Patricia who was crying

"Shut up!" The man said to her

"Shut up"

But she wouldn't that when he hit her over the head and knocked her out could, she landed on the ground with a thump.

"PATRICIA!" I Shouted while running towards her

"What Have you done?!" I said with venom in my voice that was until something hit me hard on the head and everything went dark AGAIN!

**WHAT A TURN OF EVENTS,**

**IT'S NEARLY THE END OF THE STORY,**

**SORRY!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	23. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22:_

_**Eddie's POV:**_

I woke up in a place I did not know again but this time it wasn't the hospital it was more like and abandoned warehouse, when I started to wake up fully, I saw Patricia she looked so fragile and her head was bleeding, I tried to move to her but I realized I am tied to a pole just like she it.

"Eddie?" A small cry cam out

"Patricia?!" I said Concerned

"Where are we?" She asked

"I'm not sure, but I will find out." I reassured her

"My head, It hurts" She cried out in pain

"I know, I know just keep still OK." I told her

"OK" She replied in barley a whisper

I just sat and stared at her, she didn't move any flicker.. That was until the 3 people who kidnapped us came in.

"Well you're awake, that's good" Cecilia said smiling

"No thanks to you." I hissed

"Less of the attitude!" she Snapped

"NO!" I screamed

"Fine, Rufus!" She said

That's when he walked over to patricia and kicked her in the stomach hard, she screamed in pain.

"STOP IT!" I Yelled

"Why should we, It's fun!" She Laughed

"It's me you want, not her, LET HER GO!" I pleaded

"I gave you that chance." She smiled coming closer to me.

"Yeah and I ignored it." I confirmed

"I know, I was there, Now why would you do that?" She asked

"Because I love her!" I whispered

"What? Say it louder" She screamed

I Ignored her and I heard a scream from Patrica again, I knew he had hurt her again, the anger was building up inside of me, I was going to explode.

"Say It!" She said again

"I ignored you because I love her and I thought I could protect HER!" I Shouted

That is when I saw patricia look up at me and gave a weak smile.

"You loved me once too, didn't you?" She snarled

"Once." I said

"Why did it change?" She asked

"It changed because I fell out of love with you." I answered

"Yet, You came back for me." She smiled

"Answer me that."

"I can't" I pleaded

"Answer me that, or she gets it." She laughed, As the guy called Rufus held out a knife to her face.

"I cant because I don't know how too." I said

I watched as Rufus took the knife and slid it down the right side of Patricia's face as she screamed in pain, blood was spilling out everywhere and all I could do was watch, Watch that man tourcher Patrica for my doing, what had I done, I should Have left Patricia alone...

_**Patricia's POV:**_

It got easier, being kicked in the stomach, it only hurt a little, resisting the pain was easy, I just hope Eddies OK.

I was getting better at trying to ignore the pain until I felt a sharp thing cutting through the right side of my face and what looked like blood oozing out, I don't know how much of this I can take, you see in movies things like this happen I never once thought it would happen to me, I guess things can become reality..

After Awhile I slipped into darkness, I think it was because I had loss of blood, that time I went into a coma I had a dream, well I had the same dream but this time it was clearer and I could see the young gentlemen's face..

The house I'm stood in front of is massive and it has a white picket fence something I've always dreamed of.

Then A man steps out of the door saying my name, His face isn't blurred any more, I was stepping forward to get a clearer look to reveal it was Eddie.

"Patricia Honey, Why are stood outside, come on in, you'll freeze" Eddie said to me.

I was so confused How could I now see Eddies face when I couldn't before?

"How has your day been?" Eddie asked me while kissing my cheek

"It's been good thanks." I replied still confused like I was before

"Is something wrong?" He asked

"No..Actually Yes, We got married?" I asked hoping I don't sound stupid

"Haha, Yes Silly we did. Are you are alright? Have you hit your head or something?" Eddie said concerned feeling my head.

Husband, Husband, Husband. Eddie Is my Husband – that was just spinning around in my head.. I don't remember getting married to him or even getting marries at all.

"When did we get married?" I said reluctantly

"When we where 19." He said bracing me in a hug.

"19! I got married at that age?" I asked confused

Eddie moved back looking at me with concern and confusing "Yes, you did, don't you remember?Are you sure you are alright, Yacker?He asked again

"Do we have any children?" I asked

"No honey you don't, we can't have children remember?" he said sadness in his voice

"Why?" I asked confused

"Remember when you where kidnapped? You where beaten pretty bad and it had damaged the area." He replied stroking my cheek

"Can't have children?!" I whispered to myself

"Patricia, I think you should lay down, you look a bit pale. You must have had a very overwhelming day." Eddie Said Kissing me on the four head.

And again this time the image or creation I was having disappeared and I could just faintly hear Eddies voice and Cecilia's, my head was so light I could barely hear a thing.

This is going to be a long day or whatever...

**WELL.. WILL SHE MARRIE EDDIE?**

**WILL THEY EVEN GET OUT ALIVE?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	24. Chapter 23

_Chapter 23:_

_**Eddie's POV:**_

Patricia hasn't moved for ages, and there is a pool of blood all over the floor from where patricia has been bleeding.

Since Rufus, Lila and Cecilia left, to let us suffer some more, I decided to try and find a way out of here, just after I make sure Patricia is OK.

"Patricia?" I whispered there was no answerer

"Patricia?" There was still no answerer

I have to get out of these ropes some how, I need to get to Patricia and get us out of here, Since the ropes are tied around my chest I could just place my fist where my chest was and push my arm out, this meant I was able get out of these stupid ropes.

I ran towards the door and locked it from the inside so that they couldn't get in.

"Patrica, Please wake up" I pleaded while untiring the ropes

She still wasn't moving, I felt her pulse it was weak but it's there,

"OK. Right I need to find a way out of here." I spoke to myself

I looked around the room in panicky state trying to find a secret door or something we could go through, but there was nothing.

"They are through here, bring these ones in too.." I hear Cecilas voice

I rushed back to where I was and put the ropes back around me loosely, the door opened to reveal Cecilia and Rufus coming in with Piper and Aidan.

"Eddie!" Piper said with relief in her voice but when she looked towards patricia she broke down.

"Piper?! Aidan?! What are they doing here?!" I asked confused

"There the ones who are closest to you as well... they should suffer too." Cecilia Smiled

"Patricia!" Piper wailed

"No, Piper!" I shouted

"What?" She sniffled

"Shut it both of you!" Cecilia snarled

"If you up set them, Patricia gets it." I whispered

Piper squeaked

"Oh, Missy, I told you to be quite, Rufus!" Cecilia yelled

That's when he grabbed Patricia's arm and placed the blade of the knife on her skin before laughing, cutting into her delicate skin once more.

Patricia make a small scream.

"PATRICIA!" Aidan screamed, while Piper just cried

"Let them go!" I pleaded to Cecilia

"NO, You are going to go through everything I went through." She shouted

"I didn't do anything apart from go back to America." I said

"Yeah and left me broken hearted, Just like your going to do with Patricia." She said with sadness in her voice

"I-I-I never knew" I stuttered

"That is because you only care for yourself." she said while walking out with Rufus.

I just sighed looking at Patricia while getting out of these ropes, that's when I went towards Piper and Aidan and untied them.

"OK, I have a plan." I told them

"You two get Patricia out, make sure she becomes stable again."

"What about you?!" Piper asked

"I have to stay here." I replied

"NO" Piper voice got deeper

" I have to, If I stay Patricia will be fine and you two will be as well." I replied

"They will kill you." She whispered

"Better me dead than you or Patricia" I replied

"Oh Eddie" She said Hugging me

"Patricia is lucky to have you."

"Yeah I'm not so sure of that." I replied while walking over to Patricia and looked at her face, it looked so lifeless but she still looked beautiful in my eyes, I kissed her cheek one last time before picking her up and putting her arms on both Piper and Aidan's shoulder.

"How do we do this?" Aidan asked

"I'm going to cause a distraction and then you guys get out of here, OK?" I told them

"OK" They both said

"1,2,3.." I counted

I ran out of the door and started screaming, I then saw Piper and Aidan leave with Patrica, I stopped and stared at the 3 people that meant the most to me but 1 in particular, Patricia my 'one' I hope she lives a happy life, the memories of us are the only thing that is going to keep me going.

"Got ya!" Rufus came behind me and grapped me pushing me beck into the room.

"Aw, you saved your friends, How nice of you." Cecilia Smiled

"You did my work for me, since I was going to let them go anyway." She sighed

"You have me, Now what?!" I asked

"Oh, this is only the beginning Eddie Boo." She said smiling before walking out

Oh I really dislike her, I just hope Patricia is going to be OK, she lost a lot of blood..

**WELL PATRICIA IS SAFE, **

**WILL EDDIE GET OUT OR BE TRAPPED FOREVER**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	25. Chapter 24

_Chapter 24:_

_**Patricia's POV:**_

It's been 3 days since piper told me Eddies plan, I've been resting, well I've been forced by Piper and Aidan to stay in bed, they switch shifts on guarding my bedroom door, literally.

The cuts on my faces have gone down, I'm covering them with heaps of make-up, Yeah, I know, I'm always one to criticise but how can I explain them.

I spent all last night making a plan on how I'm going to save Eddie or even attempt to, with my skills I don't know how far I'll get.

"Knock Knock." Piper said

"How you holding up?"

"Erm, well I was kidnapped, Eddies in danger and I'm trapped in here by my sister and my best friend, Overall I'm fine!" I said sarcastically

"Hey What is with the attitude?" She asked

"Did you just ignore my last comment!" I said annoyed

"Sorry, I'll leave you be!" She said walking out in a huff

sighed in relief that I got rid of her, I know that sounds mean but it is true, I need her and Aidan out of the way for me to start out with this plan that I have which will hopefully work, I'm not really that confident of how this is going to plan out, but I guess we will have to wait and see..

_**Eddie's POV:**_

I've been kicked, punched and also cut so many times I can't actually remember, better me than Patricia right?! I just hope she is OK?! I mean I hope Piper and Aidan kept her trapped inside because knowing Patricia she will come back here just to save me, I' love her for that but then I'd probably throttle her, In a lovable way though!

"Morning Eddie" Cecilia came in with a smile on her face

"Your Patricia hasn't come back for you, has she?"

"Well I wouldn't want her to." I said Smugly

"and why is that?" She asked

"Because you'd hurt her again!" I shouted

"Yeah, Only for the fun of it though." She laughed

"Over my dead body!" I shouted

"Oh, Watch your tone or that might just happen" She joked

"You think your funny, don't you?" I asked

"No, Not funny, Clever!" She smirked

"Yeah, well your obviously not clever enough." I replied

"And why is that?" She asked

"Ha, Like I said, not very clever." I said smugly that's until she kicked me in the gut and walked out, I groaned in pain.

_**Patricia's POV:**_

I pulled out all the bed covers from under my bed and started tieing them together making it just long enough for me to touch the ground, when I was finished with it I tied it the the corner of my bed and flung it from the window, I starting climbing down it, slipping a few times but regaining my grip.

I landed on the floor and regained my balance, Now all I have to do is think of where Cecilia had taken me, I remember there being a poster on the wall of black veil brides and there was loads of markings on the wall, That's It, I was 13 and I had snuck out the front door to go to a nightclub/party with Aidan, what was it called though...'BlackColdrin' it was called.

I started running, though I hated it and the club which was abandoned but now is holding Eddie who was kidnapped in was on the other side of town, It was going to take me ages to get there and I wasn't much for running or any type of sport for that matter.

I finally arrived at the abandoned club, instead of risked being caught I went round the back to find the door was locked from the inside, I looked for something to hit it with but there was nothing, OS I decided to go all 'NCIS' Or 'CSI' and kick the door down, I tried 4 times but failed, then I tried one more and it opened.

"WOW! It actually worked." I said to myself

On my way in I kept close the the walls so that I could blend in, though I don't look much like a wall but I've seen it in the movies. I couldn't hear anyone so they must have gone home for the night.

"Eddie" I whispered but load enough fro someone to hear, no one answered

"Eddie?!" I did it again

"Eddie?!" I shouted Louder

"Patricia?" I heard a voice from the far end room, I headed towards it, revealing Eddie covered in blood, cuts, bruises.

I stood there in shock for a few minutes.

_**Eddie's POV:**_

I thought I was imagining things, Hearing Patricia's voice and then seeing her in the door why. That was until she ran towards me and bend down cupping my face in her hands.

"Oh, Eddie!" She said tears forming in her eyes

"Patricia, what are you doing here?" I asked Confused but grateful.

"I'm hear to take you back home." She said

"Patricia If they catch you." I pleaded for her to go

"I don't care, Not without you." She smiled

Then she kissed me, my lips started to tingle as I felt her cool breath on me, I knew that I must be dreaming, but she pulled away.

"Why did you come back?" I asked as she was untie'ing the ropes around me.

"Because.." She smiled

"That's not an answer, Yacker." I joked

"Glad to see your still in there, Slimeball." We both laughed

She helped me up and I put one arm around her as she lifted my weight for me.

"Can you walk OK?" She asked concerned

"Yeah, I'd be fine." I lied

"What about running, If we need too?" She asked

"Erm, I'm not sure about that.." I replied

She sighed " I'll just carry all your weight per usual" She joked

"Oh, Funny Yacker." I replied sarcastically

We arrived out side and about half a mile up the street we heard someone shout.

"OI, You stop" A girl shouted

We turned around to revile that Cecilia running towards us.

"OK, Time to run" Patricia Panicked.

I Ran with her even though it hurt, I knew I had to, for Patricia's sake not only mine. We hid in a dark ally until she was gone.

"I think we will be safe here for now." She said turning to me out of breathless

"Thankyou." I said softly Smiling at her

"No problem, It's like the Princess is saving the prince." She laughed

"Yeah, What a weird turn of events." I replied

Hours Soon passed and we decided to stay in the ally all night just till morning so nothing can happen since there will be witnesses.

**PATRICIA IS THE HERO?!**

**WILL CECILIA COME BACK FOR THEM BOTH?**

**SUMMER IS NEARLY OVER!**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	26. Chapter 25

_Chapter 25:_

**NOTE: I'M NOT GOING TO BE UPDATING AS MUCH SINCE I HAVE HIGHSCHOOL TOMORROW BUT I WILL UPDATE WHEN I CAN.**

_**Cecilia's POV:**_

I can't believe we lost him, I mean how can 1 girl get him out so fast.

"Where were you guys?!" I screamed at them

"Well.. We clocked off, I mean how did 'WE' know he was going to escape." Lila said

"Yeah, well you should have known, we just let her friend go free." I Shouted

"God, I'm such an idiot."

"Well what are we going to do, go get them or...?" Rufus asked

"I'm going to leave them alone.." I said

"What?!" Lila screamed

"Let me finish, Eddie only had 5 days left before he goes back to America, so we can get patricia then or wait for him to come back? Not a solid plan but we will think of the details, besides we have a year." I replied

_**Patricia's POV:**_

I haven't slept all night, I mean I'm not surprised we are in an ally but it's not that I'm pondering over.

"What's the matter?" Eddie asked

"Your not looking at me how do you know some things the matter with me?" I asked confused

"I know you well enough." He said turning around

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, Nothing." I lied

"You're a terrible liar you know that right?" He asked

"Yeah but you can't blame a girl for trying." We both laughed

"You can tell me, you know that right?" He said

"Yeah, It's just... You leave in 5 days and all we have done is fight or be kidnapped.." I pointed out slowly

"I know, I know." He replied

"OK, We will do something Massively fun before I Leave"

"Massively fun" I smiled

"Yeah!" He said happy

"OK." I agreed

_**Eddie's POV:**_

I knew that what Patricia was saying is right, I just never thought of it her way.. I mean we have had some god times but they are always ruined minutes later by my past biting me in the ass.

I looked at my watch it was 9.00..

"We should get going." Patricia said standing up and helping me up too

We walked back the her house when I mean walked, Patricia did all the walking I just hobbled.

"You way a tone, you know that." Patricia said carrying my weight

"Yeah, It's all my muscle." I joked

"Or your hogies.."Patricia pointed out jokingly

"Hey, don't diss the hogies." I joked

"Dissing !" She laughed

We get up to Patricia's room and she pushed me down on the bed and sighed in relief

"Ow." I screamed in pain as I hit the bed

"Oh, I'm sorry, I kind of forgot." She pleaded

"It's OK." I smiled sitting up

_**Patricia's POV:**_

I got Eddie to my house safely I just don't know how long that is going to last, Cecilia will come after him I just hope it's when he goes back to America, I don't know how we are going to do this long distance thing or even do it at all.

"PATRICIA!" Piper scolded when she walked in my room

"Eddie?" She asked confused

"Hi." He said

"What are you doing here?" She asked confused

"Thanks" He replied in a sarcastic tone

"Patricia saved me."

"I didn't mean it like that, Sorry. Patricia saved you, like my Patricia!" She said shocked

"Hey, I'm right here you know.." I pointed out

"Sorry." She replied

"I have been worried sick you know that! Thinking that had go you AGAIN!" She shouted

"Sorry, But.. I wasn't just going to let Eddie rot." I replied

"And.. that's sweet of you but risking your life at that expense." She replied

"Just like Eddie did for you!" I said defensively

"It was for BOTH of you." Eddie said

I just sighed and Piper walked out, I slumped on the bed and closed my eyes, I don't think I can take this.

**BIT OF A FAST CHAPER BUT THIS STORY IS ALMOST OVER,**

**WILL EDDIE AND PATRICIA STAY AS 'ONE'?**

**WHAT HAS CECILIA GOT PLANNED?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	27. Chapter 26

_Chapter 26:_

_**Patricia's POV:**_

Eddie only has 2 days left and I haven't spent any time with him, I mean he is out planning the massive surprise but I'd always thought we would do it together, I guess I was wrong. I wouldn't mind doing it on his own but since Cecilia is out there I'm super worried all the time, I'm like a clingy Girlfriend and it's weird..

Eddie made sure my life was going to be hell today so he made Piper take me shopping so I'd leave him alone to get on with what he is doing, I don't see why I can't help, I hate surprises anyway.

"Patricia! Stop worrying and have fun shopping" Piper beamed

"Oh, Yeah, I just love pink thrill'y things." I said sarcastically

"The joys." Rolling my eyes

"Hey, cheer up." Aidan said punching my arm

"I don't get it!?" I asked confused

"Get what?" Piper asked

"How you two can be together I'm like the third wheel." I sighed

"You are not the third wheel." Aidan smiled

"Oh, Really, then what am I?" I asked

"My best friend." He gloated

"Yeah, and don't forget it." I smiled

The day went surprisingly well I got a few thing which are NOT pink thank god, they where dark purple and black.

_**Eddie's POV:**_

Not seeing Patricia was killing me, I miss her so much I don't know what is going to happen when I go back to America in 2 days, I was left to pounder over the thought for ages but I still go no-where with it.

I'm planning this big date thing for me and Patricia to do before I leave so at least she will remember something good we did together. I like Patricia more than I have ever like anyone else, It's weird I've never fallen for someone so fast, amazes me sometimes.

I have wondered 'once' if me and Patricia should even be together I mean you see people have these long distant relationship all the time but they never work out. The end up drifting apart, I've not discussed this with Yacker yet I just can't bring myself to do it because it will mean I'm back in reality, leaving her going to be the hardest thing to do, I just hope we succeed with this long distance relationship thing.

A year is a long time to be away from someone, but eternity is worse right? I guess we will have to look on the bright side of this situation that for every day, Minute, hour that passes I will be 1 step closer to seeing Patricia again and that is all I can really hope for.

I'm terrible at planning things but this one has to be my best work, it's a lot of things crammed in together that we both like doing or is 'our thing' as I call it, I think Patricia will like it we have the same sort of taste. I hope.

_**Patricia's POV:**_

I've been looking out my bed room window for about 2 hours now, Just thinking about how my life may will almost go back to the way it was when Eddie goes back to America.

That is when my phone went off, It's a text from Eddie

"_Meet me outside in an hour,_

_wear something nice :D"_

_-Eddie x_

"_Sure, If I'm ready." I joked_

_-Yacker._

That's when I was rushing around my bedroom, pulling everything out my closet, this is going to be perfect!

**SHORT I KNOW, **

**BUT I JUST FEEL LIKE IT'S DRAGGING!**

**SORRY.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	28. Chapter 27

_Chapter 27:_

_**Patricia's POV:**_

I rushed around getting ready, my hair was straightened I wore a little make-up but a lot of eye liner,

the dress I was wearing was black laced and it was knee high, my heels where black and they had spikes on them, that's when I got a text of Eddie telling me to meet him outside.

I walked to the door and opened it to revile a boy in a suit smiling at me.

"Eddie?" I asked

"That's me." He joked

"You scrub up well." I joked

"Your not so bad your self." He smiled

"Actually Scratch that you look Beautiful."

I Blushed and bit my lip

"Thanks."

"Ready?" He asked

"Yeah." I replied

_**Eddie's POV:**_

I was a nervous wreck AGAIN walking up to Patricia's house, she means a lot to me but I never thought I was this bad, I just hope she liked what I have planned.

I decided to text her because it was late and Piper may be in bed, telling her to meet me outside. That's when the door opened to a red head who was wearing a black laced dress and heels that had spikes on them she was beautiful. Wait, What? How did I know all this?! I sound like a girl.

"Piper" I joked

"Shut it slimeball.." She replied smiling

We then headed towards my car, I opened the door for her and we left towards the movies first, since last time we came we only barely watched it. Our thing you see.

"The Movies?" Patricia's eyebrows raised when I was helping her get out of the car.

"You spent 3 days?" she asked confused

"Oh, No this is only the beginning.." I smiled

We walked into the cinema and took our seats, we're going to watch 'Sucker Punch'. Half way through the movies I whispered to Patricia.

"We haven't done 'our thing'" I said

"Our thing?" She joked, Spinning round to face me

"I don't remember us having 'a thing'"

"Really? Well maybe I'll have to remind you." I smiled

"Uhuh" She agreed

That's when I leaned in and kissed her for what seemed for ages before she pulled away.

"That thing." She smiled

"Yeah, Maybe we should do it again?" I asked

"The Movie." She teased me

"Soo.." I replied

But before she could say anything I kissed her again and never wanted to let her go, but sadly the movie had to end and we where off to our next stop.

It was the field where Patricia had forgiven me, We walked hand in hand to the stage and ther was slow music playing.

"How about a dance?" I asked and Patricia bit her lip

"What? Can't dance?" I asked

"actually, I don't dance." She smiled

"Oh, Come on." I said taking her hand and pulling her closer so her head was on my chest and we where slow dancing.

"I like this." She said

"Me too." I replied Smiling

"I don't want it to end." She said

"Me neither." I replied sadness in my voice

We danced for ages until looked at my watch and decided we had to go to the last stop of the evening.

"We should get going." I said

She looked at me with her big blue/grey eyes "OK." She replied with sadness in her voice.

When we had arrived at the last stop, I blind folded Patricia because this one was the last suprise of the night.

"Don't let me fall." Patricia pleaded

"Never." I smiled

"What If I do." She asked

"I'd always be there to catch you." I smiled

_**Patricia's POV:**_

I was blind folded and was only supported by Eddie and his touch, We stopped walking and he had taken off my blind fold, a small gasp comes out of my mouth. We where at the purple Oak tree but it was covered in twinkle lights and on the floor was a blanket and some food with candles.

"Eddie this is.." I was speechless

"Anything for you." He said to me

We sat down and talked fro hours before lying down my head on his chest and I must have fallen asleep because I couldn't remember anything.

_**Eddie's POV:**_

Tonight was great, we ended it with Patricia asleep on me, she was so peaceful when she slept, I'm going to miss this when I go home tomorrow.

I'm just glad I spent my last night with her.

**EDDIE LEAVES IN THE NEXT CHAPTER,**

**STORY ALMOST OVER!**

**1 CHAPTER LEFT!**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	29. Chapter 28

_Chapter 28:_

_**Eddie's POV:**_

We laid under the Purple Oak tree all night but that didn't stop me thinking about how I'm leaving to go back to America today, I wish I had spent more time with Patricia but we can't have everything, I looked at my watch it said 10.00, Since I leave at 1PM I decided we should be heading back.

"Patricia." I whispered shaking her

"Yeah." She answered waking up but not moving

"We should head back." I pointed out

"What times is it." She asked

"It's 10.00." I replied

"10 more minutes." She pleaded while sitting up.

"OK." I agreed kissing her forehead

"I don't want this to end, you know?!" She said smiling

"I don't either but I have to go back, I will be back though." I said

"Promise?" She asked

"Promise." I told her

We then got up and started walking home, Hand in hand, we where half way there and Patricia turned to me.

"What?!" I Asked smiling

She just shook her head and smiled before kissing me, I never wanted to let her go but I needed air and she did too..

"We better go." She said walking home, I close behind her, sliding my hand in hers.

"Opse, I still need to pack." I said

"I did it." She said

"Really?!" I Asked

"Yeah, well.. I got bored and there was nothing else to do but knowing you you'd shove it back in so I packed it properly." She smiled

"Yeah, Probably."

"Thankyou." I said Kissing her on the cheek.

The day flew by and it was almost time for me to leave, I called a taxi and it would be here in about 5 minutes.

"Do you have to go?" Patricia moaned into my chest

"Yes, I do." I said while hugging her.

"I'll be back."

She smiled at me and I returned it, that's when there was a beep out side and Piper and Aidan came down stairs.

"By mate." Aidan said giving me a 'man' hug

"By, I'll miss you" Piper said hugging me

"I'll miss you too." I replied

Before turning towards Patricia.

_**Patricia's POV:**_

It was time for Eddie to leave he said his good byes to Aidan and Piper and now it was my turn, He stood forward and hugged me.

"I'll miss you." He whispered

"I'll miss you too." I whispered back, before Kissing him for a long time that was until we where interrupted by another honk of the taxi and we separated.

"Bye." I said

"Bye." Eddie smiled walking out to the taxi and getting in, I could feel the tears in my eyes forming, watching the taxi drive away out of the street, that was the last time I saw Eddison Miller.

_**Eddie's POV:**_

I got into the taxi and as it drove away waved but watching Patricia as we left the street, Letting out a small Sigh, A year right, Not long.

Though that was the last time I saw Patricia Williams or Yacker as I call her.

**WELL THATS IT OVER!**

**I MAY DO A SEQUAL,**

**IF SO IT WILL BE ON IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**

**THANKYOU.**

**SPOILER NOTE: IF I DECIDE TO DO A SEQUEL CECILIA WON'T BE IN IT, SO SOMETHING ELSE CAN HAPPEN.**

**THE SEQUEL WILL BE CALLED - PEDDIE: WHAT DID YOU DO? (SINCE YOU ASKED)**


End file.
